Where Do We Go From Here?
by Mmmtalented
Summary: Walter gets into a car accident on his way to Tahoe. He wakes up and realizes he lost some of his memory. Will he remember his love for Paige? [Some Chapters Rated M]
1. What Happened?

Walter had a hard time opening his eyes to the bright lights. When he finally managed to open his eyes to look around he noticed the beeping machines hooked up to him, the pounding in his head, the lack of strength in his body, and a woman sleeping on the chair next to his bed. He wondered what he had done to land himself in the hospital.

He quickly started to think of all the possible scenarios that would lead him here. A car accident? Maybe he fell? Or got hit in the head? For some reason there was a block and he couldn't seem to piece together what had happened. The more and more he tried the more frustrated he got. He could feel his head pounding but ignored the pain and lost himself in his thoughts. He was so invested on trying to find out what happened he didn't realize the woman sleeping in the chair had woken up.

He felt a soft pair of hands wrap around his left hand and a soft voice whisper his name, "Walter? Hey it's good to have you back" her soft hands squeezed a little harder and remained entwined with his. For some odd reason her touch and voice calmed him which surprised him because he wasn't too fond of people's touches. He looked at her face and he quickly recognized her as the waitress from the dinner a few blocks away from the garage. He noticed she no longer had bangs and he saw her face more clearly. He quickly searched through his thoughts and tried to remember her name from her name tag.

Barely above a whisper Walter hesitantly said her name, "Paige?" She gave him a soft smile indicating he was right. He didn't understand what their relationship could be. Had they been dating? No. Or maybe she was the one that brought him to the hospital? If he could recall this woman's name why couldn't he remember what happened?

Shockingly she pulled his hand to her lips and gave him a soft kiss on his knuckles and asked "How are you feeling?" This small act led him back to the thought that maybe they were dating. He quickly shot down the theory because why would a beautiful woman like her be with a guy like him.

Walter spoke softly, "I'm a bit confused as to why I'm here, can you call the doctor or locate Toby M Curtis he's a Harvard trained psychiatrist if that's possible" She looked at him with slight confusion but nodded and said, "Toby is in the waiting room and I'll get your doctor on the way" He forced a smile and squeezed her hand softly to show his thankfulness. After she left the room he went back to his thoughts. Surely the doctor or Toby will provide clarity on the situation. But he couldn't help but think about Paige why was she the one sitting at his bedside and holding his hand? For a guy with eidetic memory why couldn't he solve the problem that he was in. _For the first time in his life his brain had failed him._

After Paige heard the click of the door behind her she inhaled a deep breath and covered her mouth with her hand. Her thoughts ran wild, Could this really be happening? Does he remember her? Of course he does, he said her name but he asked for Toby like she didn't know him. Was it possible for someone with eidetic memory to forget some of his memories. _Oh no Ralph_. Did he about forget Ralph? She slowly slid down the wall and covered her face in her palms. Ralph would be devastated if he found out Walter had no memory of him. Maybe she shouldn't let Ralph see him until everything is sorted out. She slowly stood up and took a deep breathe she notified the nurse that Walter was awake and made her way too the waiting room.

When she walked into the waiting room everyone's head shot up with questioning eyes. Cabe was the first to speak, "How's the kid doing? Is he awake?" Paige gave them a small smile and nodded. Sly was the first to give an audible breathe of relief. Happy smiled and ruffled her hands through the young genius's hair. Then Ralph hopped up and ran to hug his mom "Mom, can I go see him?" Hearing those words broke her heart. "Maybe a bit later, he's still kind of out of it ok?" She felt her son nod his head against her shoulder. After she broke of from the hug she looked to Toby. Toby noticed Paige's behavior and instantly knew that something was wrong and her eye contact showed that she needed to talk to him.

"Hey what's up" Toby said as he softly put his hand on her arm. She motioned her head towards the hallway so that they could have more privacy. "Cabe you might want to come" Paige said softly. As they made their way down the hallway they stopped before Walter's room.

"Paige, what is it?" Toby looked at her with questioning eyes. She took a deep breathe and couldn't find the words to say. She gathered herself together and said "It's Walter, he woke up and remembered my name but I could feel his distance like he was questioning who I was. Then he asked me to locate you as if I had no idea who you were... Could he have lost his memory?" She looked at Toby with teary eyes. Cabe could tell she was barely holding it together so he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said "Doc, is that possible for a guy like Walter"

Toby looked deep in thought trying to analyze the situation. Could this actually be possible? He had never experienced this problem before the only sure thing to do was see it for himself. He looked to Cabe then to Paige, "The best thing to do is for me too see him and analyze from there, the doctor said he hit his head pretty bad that may have caused sever head trauma which can lead to memory loss. Like that damn Nicholas Sparks movie. There's no way to tell for sure, I should talk to him and try to figure out from there." They both nodded, Cabe moved towards the door knob but Toby's hand got there first "Maybe it's best if I go in first. I'll leave the door slightly open so you guys could hear." They both nodded and Cabe said, "Good luck kid."

Toby slowly opened the door and saw Walter's doctor already running tests and left the door slightly open. "Mr. Curtis, glad you're here. Your friend couldn't wait to see you he's not really a talker" She gave him a smile. He returned the smile and looked to Walter "So how's big brain holding up Dr. Porter?"

"Well he looks to be in good condition under the circumstances he has been through a few broken ribs, dislocated shoulder and quite some brain contusion" scribbling a pen across her clipboard "He should be able to make a full recovery" and looked up at Toby then Walter.

"What concerns me is that Walter doesn't remember what happened so I gave an overview of the accident and he still cannot recall any of those memories which is most likely a result from the brain contusion. Now I am a doctor but I'm no mastermind when it comes to the brain I was hoping that you may have some insight on the matter" She looked towards Toby.

"Well the brain can be quite tricky and unpredictable. Given that Walter's brain has such a large capacity I wouldn't think that a guy like Walter can't forget anything but I may be wrong I have never seen a situation like this. Normally patients end up regaining their memory through time," Toby said to the doctor.

She nodded her head "That's what I would conclude as well." She looked towards Walter "Mr. O'brien, I am going to keep you here for further observation and until you are healthy enough to return to your daily activities. Please if anything is wrong don't hesitate to buzz me in" Walter nodded and she left the room.

As soon as Dr. Porter was out the door Walter spoke, "Toby what the hell is going on! How did I get into a car accident and why in the world would I be headed to Tahoe?" Growing more agitated he continued "And why was that waitress from the dinner here?! Is she my girlfriend? TOBY CAN YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS" Walter really started to break down out of frustration and started too tear up. Toby looked at him with wide eyes. Oh no. The contusion to his head must have somehow activated his EQ. Unlike most cases where a normal would wake up with an extraordinary gift like a efficiency in math, art or music Walter was the exact opposite having already a gift in math and science. The blow to his head activated the emotional side of his brain. Just by seeing Walter crying and acting out he knew he woke up a different person.

"Hey Walt buddy, relax okay relax. I'll explain everything right now." Walter started to steady his breathing so he continued "Look, you were headed to Tahoe to meet with Paige, the waitress you mentioned but on the way a truck ran a red light and hit the passenger side of your car that's why you're in the hospital. As a result from the accident you hit your head pretty severely which is probably why you can't remember most of the things before the accident... But my question is what do you remember?... like what's the last thing you remember?" He searched Walter's face for any answers.

"I think the last thing I remember was driving to the dinner to finish working on their wireless but I'm not entirely sure..." Walter closed his eyes and tried to think harder "Oh and I remember breaking up with Janice" Toby looked at him with wide eyes wow that was quite some time ago that was right before scorpion started. "Walt, you know that was almost 2 years ago..."

"Two years ago?! That was September 22, 2014... What's today's date?" He looked incredulously at Toby. "Walter, you got into an accident on April 26, 2016...today is April 28, 2016. You've been in a coma for 2 days to lessen the swelling from your contusion." He saw Walter's face turn pale as he buried his face in his hands. He started to mumble things and he was on the verge of a mental break down. Toby quickly rested his hand on his shoulder "hey look we'll get you through this, this whole memory loss thing isn't permanent you'll regain your memory with time trust me." Walter looked at Toby with teary eyes and quickly tried to compose himself "Sorry Toby, you shouldn't see me like this. I don't understand why I have this feeling. I've never felt like this before it's very foreign to me" He wiped his eyes and wiggled his shoulders "Walt, it's okay to be emotional you don't remember over a year of your life." Walter nodded his head in appreciation as the room fell silent.

"You never told me who Paige was... Can you explain our relationship? Because I'm a bit confused as to why she was holding and kissing my hand and I don't usually like contact but hers seemed to calm me down" Walter muttered genuinely curious as to what their relationship is. Toby mentally noted that his body may remember her but not his brain which can be a start maybe just maybe Paige would be the anchor to help him regain his memory. Toby wasn't sure if he should tell Walter that she was the love of his life but aren't exactly a couple so he opted to let them figure it out for now "Well hey, she's right outside the door I'm sure she could explain things to you. Did you want her to come in?" Walter nodded hesitantly. Toby quickly went to call Paige in.

Paige walked in slowly and shyly made her way to Walter's bedside unsure of what to do she hesitantly introduced herself, "hi I'm Paige Dineen, we met two years ago and offered me a job to work for your company" As soon as she said that Walter felt slightly disappointed that they had no relationship other than being co-workers he mentally patted himself on the back that he hired someone so beautiful. He carefully pulled up his right hand to her for a handshake and smiled she carefully shook his hand. "So I assume you know the rest of the team, Happy and Sly?" She timidly noodded her head yes and looked to Toby with questioning eyes. Then Toby spoke up, "she knows everything about you Walt so don't be afraid to ask her anything."

Walter nodded and to that into consideration. Then he thought about _her_. How could he forget about his own sister.

"Megan?" He looked to Toby then to Paige with eyes filled with hope that she was here. Paige's eyes shot to Toby and Toby looked straight at Paige with uncertainty.

This was going to be hardest thing ever.

Thanks for reading! Any reviews are appreciated! :)


	2. Megan Dodd

Walter was released from the hospital two days after he had regained consciousness. Dr. Porter instructed Walter to return to his usual activities but he did the exact opposite.

After Walter had asked about Megan, Paige and Toby revealed that she had passed away before last Christmas. At first Walter expected she had passed given the years he had forgotten and her condition it was more than likely she wasn't alive but was still disappointed. Toby had expected Walter to have another breakdown but acted like his usual non-emotional self. Gradually Paige and Toby began to explain the events that had happened in the past year and a half. Sly was the one to break the news to Walter that he had married Megan. Happy talked to him about the all the specs of the Karman Line rocket he had built for her. Given that he didn't remember the LAX case Walter had forgotten about his reunion with Cabe. Eventually they all told Walter that Cabe was back in his life. Walter was quick to be in denial but after hearing what accomplishments they had overcome together he couldn't help but forgive Cabe. Although he had forgiven the man that had lied to him in his teenage years he was still uneasy about their relationship and it would take a lot more to put his trust into him again. On the last day of Walter's hospital stay Paige introduced Walter to Ralph but left out the fact that he was mentoring Ralph and that the young boy was also mentally enabled like them. To Paige and mainly Ralph's dismay Walter showed little to no interest in him.

It has now been two days since he was released from the hospital and he has yet to leave the loft of the garage.

"How's the kid doing?" Cabe asked as he entered the garage.

"Well he hasn't left his room at all yet, I'm starting to really get worried what if he's gone down the rabbit hole, should I go check on him? He needs to eat." Paige replied worriedly.

"Highly unlikely, you see when Walter woke up from his coma his EQ was activated and the more access we have to that side of our brain the less likely it is that he would go back into the rabbit hole. He has feelings so whether he knows it or not he's caring a lot more about himself and considers emotional attachment to those who surround him influencing his greater good theory. Therefore, greater good dictates that if he goes down the rabbit hole again it would negatively affect all of us hindering the chance of saving the world" Toby said before sipping his coffee.

"not good" Happy yelled from her station.

Toby smirked and continued "So right now he's probably in so much shock and trying to process his emotional side... Basically he's acting like a teenage girl who just got dumped and locked herself in her room." Everybody looked at Toby in confusion and he just shrugged "It's how our brain works"

"It doesn't matter how our brains work. Without food we don't work " Paige said exasperated and sat up and walked towards the kitchen to fix something to eat for Walter and continued "It's not good to keep things bottled up, he needs to talk to someone or he's just going to explode causing more damage."

"That is true, we'll give it a little more time." Toby said.

"Well he has all the time he needs, he's been sidelined by homeland until he emotionally equipped to return to work but that doesn't mean we still don't have cases. In fact, we have a small one for today." Cabe said.

"Would we be able to handle a case without Walter?" Sly asked from his desk.

Cabe walked over to his desk "This one yes. I only need Paige, Toby and Happy. You get to sit this one out kid. We're headed to a high class jewelry store that has been robbed and they want to up the security safe and find their robbers."

"okay is there anything I can do while you guys are out?" Sly asked. Cabe shrugged "Enjoy yourself kid" Paige walked back into the room with a sandwich and an apple and spoke up "Actually can you watch Ralph? He's getting dropped off here after school and it's a half day so I assume we won't make back before then"

"More than happy to, I just got the new Super Fun Guy comic. Ralph and I could read it together" Sly smiled. "Great! He could use it he's been a bit distant since he saw Walter. Maybe that will cheer him up a little" Paige replied and walked up towards the loft.

"Walter" She knocked on the loft door. No response so she just continued talking "I made you turkey sandwich I figure you were hungry" still no response. "Well I'm just gonna set it by your door ok? We have case and won't be back until later call if you need anything." She stood there for a few seconds hoping for a response. She figured she wouldn't get one but it was worth a try. She turned and started to walk away and she didn't know if her ears were messing with her but she could have sworn she heard Walter's voice say a weak thank you. She sadly smiled to herself, she didn't want to leave him even though she hadn't actually seen him since they got to the loft. When they got there she had asked if needed anything he just replied with a weak "um no thank you, I'm just going to go to bed and get some rest" and forced a fake smile and that was the last time she saw him. Despite his odd behavior and wishes to be alone she couldn't leave him so her and Ralph along with the rest of the team stayed at the garage the entire time.

"Alright we all ready?" Cabe bellowed. "Well let's get a move on it." And they were off.

As an as Walter had heard the doors to the garage slam shut he made his way to his door. He popped his head out the door to check if anyone was still in the garage after seeing nobody was insight he picked up the sandwich and apple Paige left him and brought it back into the loft to eat it. He had barely eaten aside from the pizza pockets he found in his freezer up in his loft so he was very hungry to say the least. This was his first actual meal in two days, he mentally noted that Paige can make one killer turkey sandwich. She packed it up with as much turkey as the bread can hold, just enough mayo and tomato just the way he liked it. _God, she must really know him he thought to himself_. As Walter ate he began thinking.

It wasn't that he wanted to lock himself in the loft it was just that they had all stayed at the garage and haven't left since. He appreciated the thought they all wanted to help but to be truthful he wanted some alone time to really think about the situation. So for the past two days he mourned over Megan's death that happened months ago and he had time to analyze and somewhat piece together some of the things he may have forgotten like his loft. For instance his loft looked a lot more bland a year and a half ago and now it looked somewhat more occupied. It had pictures up, which was unusually most of them with Ralph, Paige's son who he had no memory of. He even had some of his assignments hanging on his refrigerator one the had a big red "F" on a math assignment but when he had looked over the answers they had been correct all numbers were divisible and all his answers were correct. It reminded him of when he was a kid and the memory of Megan saving him from his teacher that memory brought a smile too his face.

He hated that he had nothing to remember his sister by. He couldn't go and visit her grave because they had told him he put her remains in his rocket and shot it into space. Although he knew she would have chosen too go that way too he still regretted not being able to see that her death was real. He didn't know who she had grown to become before her death and say goodbye. What absolutely got to him was that he wasn't able to save her. He needed her more than anything right now but she wasn't here.

After he finished his sandwich and apple he was still hungry. He exited the loft and walked down the stairs halfway down he stopped dead in his tracks. Sly was still in the garage doing something by his desk. He quickly thought about turning around and going back inside the loft but Sly caught him and smiled.

Sly was looking through his computer for some pictures of Megan to show Walter when he was ready to come down. Ralph had been dropped off about 10 minutes ago. He asked Ralph if he wanted to read the new Super Fun Guy but replied with a instant no and walked towards the back of the garage to do something on his computer. Slightly disappointed he went back to his task of searching for pictures when he caught Walter standing in the middle of the stairs midstep like a kid getting caught with his hands in the cookie jar. He shot Walter a bright smile and asked "Hey Walter! How are you doing? Can I get you anything?"

"Uhh, n-no thanks. I j-just wanted to grab something to eat" Walter replied and continued down the stairs.

"Here why don't you let me fix you something" Sly tried, standing up.

"It's okay I'm just going to grab something and head back upstairs" Walter replied pointing towards the kitchen.

"Oh okay" Sly replied not wanting to push him and smiled. "Paige left some food for Ralph to eat when he got home and i think she left some for you too. Ralph didn't eat his so you could probably eat that too if you're really hungry" Walter nodded a thank you to Sly.

After warming up the pasta Paige made he grabbed a soda and made his way towards the loft. He stopped right before and thought that maybe having company isn't a bad thing. Sly was the one closest to Megan before she died he was her husband after all maybe he could tell him was she was like. Before he even finished the thought his mouth spoke the words nervously "Hey sly, c-can you t-tell me a-about Megan?" Walter's back was still facing the stairs so he failed to see the smile that colored his face. Feeling like he needed to explain Walter continued "Like w-what she w-was like? A-anything really j-just tell me about her." Then he turned to face a smiling Sylvester "Of course."

Walter walked over to Sly's desk and pulled up a chair. "I remember the first time I saw her, she had just gotten her crutches but she had this beautiful smile that just showed that the crutches didn't define her. She was a pain in my behind at first but when she smiled and flashed her dimples I found that I just couldn't say no." Walter smiled fondly remembering his sisters stubbornness. Sly continued "overtime, I started to realize that I couldn't stay away from her. When I was scared she challenged me to overcome my fears making me a stronger person mentally and emotionally." Sly looked down trying to continue he took a deep breathe and smiled up at Walter "You know my probability skills are perfect but yet, it was almost impossible for me to calculate the probability of finding love if I were to take into account all the stats like my height, age, weight, social ability and such. The possibility of me finding love was less than a 5% chance." He looked at Walter who had stopped eating and was looking at him with sincere eyes surprised he continued seeing that he was following "but Megan...Megan defied the odds and that changed my whole perspective on life. Not making me weaker because I put my heart before my brain but it made me stronger. She proved to me that sometimes math and science is wrong and with a little bit of love your brain is unstoppable. I wanted to improve myself everyday because of her she calms me. She was single handedly the smartest choice I have ever made and I loved her with all my heart and she loved me and that says a lot about her." Sly finished tearing at the thought of her.

Walter looked at Sly as he processed the information all he could say was "wow." and Sylvester smiled to himself and nodded his head "That's what I think every time I think about her" Walter smiled. He was glad that his sister was able to find love before dying. Knowing that someone was there with her besides himself gave him some relief. He was glad he talked about it with Sylvester. There was a silence as Walter finished his food.

"I just wish I could have something of her to feel a connection to her like being able to visit her grave or find closure" Walter said as he looked down at his hands in his lap. Sly smiled widely and said "Well I was just looking through some old pictures and videos do you want to see them?" Walter smiled excitedly and rolled his chair around Sly's desk to see his monitor. As they looked through various pictures Sly said randomly "I never would have thought love was in the books for us, but it was the one key we needed for scorpion to succeed" That caught Walter's attention and questioned "Us?" Sly stopped swiping through the pictures "Yeah, my love for Megan and her love for me, Toby and Happy's love for each other, Cabe's love for this team especially you and Paige's love for you and your love for Paige and Ralph. All thanks to Paige she showed there's other important things than our brains.. Love binds us all together and makes us a very strong cyclone" Sly smiled and continued clicking through pictures. Walter didn't quite understand Sly statement about love and Paige's influence but he decided that he wanted to figure it out himself instead of asking Sylvester.

They continued looking through the photos sharing some laughs and explained certain relationships like one picture of Happy kissing Toby on the cheek. The picture of Sly and Megan holding up their hands to show their bandaid rings after Ray had officiated the marriage. There was a picture of Cabe and Walter hand wrestling and laughing. One with Ralph and him working on the rocket. He found this boy more intriguing. Walter smiled at the candid of him and Paige eating cotton candy. They looked through an endless amount of pictures and then started watching the videos. Most of the videos were of him and Megan. He was glad that she was stubborn enough to push him to be in these videos she made because that was all the memories he had left of her. Then sly showed him the video that she had emailed him the day she died. After Walter watched the video he shed a few tears and tried to hide them from Sly not wanting him to see him being emotional. That video had provided him with the proper closure he needed. He felt that closer to Megan. Lightening the mood Sly asked him if he wanted to see the new Ward that he named after Megan. Walter agreed and thanked him for showing him the pictures and helping him feel more connected to Megan.

Sly and Walter talked about every thing and anything, from new projects, different cases and mostly Megan. Even though Walter had lost his sister he was glad that he had gained a brother that had an equal amount of love for Megan. They didn't even know how long they were talking until they heard the garage door open. They must have talked for hours and lost track of time.

Happy was the first to walk in. Toby following close behind they were bantering about something until Toby looked up and saw Walter. "Hey big brain! It's good to see you've come out of your cave!" Happy elbowed him on his side "Shut it doc" and Happy smiled towards Walter and said "Good to see ya, brainiac" Cabe was the next to come in "Well would you look at that. Glad to see you kid."

Paige was the last too come in carrying her purse and jacket. As soon as Walter caught her eyes she said almost in audible "Walter" and smiled brightly and stood there. They maintained eye contact like there was no one else in the room. Just the two of them. God she more beautiful than he remembered. He could see something in her eyes. Excitement? Relief? Confusion? Proudness? But he felt like something was fluttering in his stomach. Was he hungry again? No. Why were his palms getting clammy? He hopped he didn't smell. He cursed himself for not changing out of his sweats and tshirt. Why did he care about his appearance all of a sudden? He couldnt quite place the feeling or look but then it hit him. He knew exactly what Sly was talking about when he said love was what made everything better.

Paige was looking at him with love.

Oh boy.

He didn't know it but he was looking back at her with the same intensity.

Thanks for reading! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know how I did, any reviews are appreciated!


	3. Father Son Connection

After a few days Walter started to get a feel for his normal routine. He would wake up at 7:00, get ready, drink coffee and be at his desk by 8:00. He has yet to regain any of the memories he had lost but he and Paige have been working together and going over everything that had to do with Scorpion. They had read over cases and gone over their clients. Still nothing seemed to click but Walter was certainly fascinated by the amount of things they have accomplished. He felt a sense of pride with a slight pinch of sadness that he couldn't remember the experience.

It was Saturday morning, assuming that the garage would be empty. Walter planned to start a new project. Maybe improve the specs on Richard Elia's smart building or maybe fix his car for once since it has gotten worse from what he remembered. Either way Walter wanted to get away from all the craziness that happened this week.

As he made his way down the stairs he saw Ralph working on Sylvester's white board. Walter watched him from the stairs and marveled at the sight of this young boy solving complex problems that no kid his age should ever be able to do. This kid is amazing he must be mentally enabled like him... He HAS to be a genius he thought to himself. Walter didn't even think he could solve that problem when he was Ralph's age. That would explain the F on his math test hanging on the refrigerator.

He didn't know how long he was standing there but he just couldn't stop watching the unbelievable work he was doing until he heard Paige yell from the kitchen "Ralph breakfast is ready!" She walked over to the young boy and ruffled his hair but the boy didn't stop working. "Ralph, honey come on you need to eat." He still kept at his work. Frustrated that he wouldn't stop Paige tried to pull him away until Ralph said in almost a yell "No! Mom I need to finish this for Walter!"

Softening at his words she looked at Ralph with questioning eyes "what do you mean honey?"

Ralph turned to her with watery eyes "Nobody is helping him all everyone is doing is acting like nothing happened." Her eyes softened at his conviction and put her hand on his shoulder "Ralph everybody wants to help, but it's a lot more complicated than that." "No it's not I'm going to fix him! Just let me finish this!" He said with teary eyes Paige could see his frustration as he continued working on the board

"Ralph, come here" and opened her arms for a hug. Ralph willingly walked into her embrace. After a few second she heard Ralph mumble a soft "I miss Walter." and Paige's eyes watered at her sons words "We all do, it's just going to take some time ok?" He nodded to show he understood what she was saying. She pulled him at arms length with her hands on both his shoulder and knelt down to his level "why don't we go eat breakfast first and you could tell me what I could do to help" and smiled up at Ralph. He gave her a weak smile and nodded and walked towards the kitchen table.

Paige lingered a little longer in the main room her face was buried in her hands she looked like she was trying analyze the situation. Walter couldn't believe how understanding and supportive she was. She didn't show her weakness in front of her son. His own mom was patient but ultimately just couldn't understand him. He could genuinely see that she wanted to be apart of his life and tried to understand him.

Ralph obviously had a strong attachment to him. Walter felt bad for not taking the time to get to know him before writing him off. He wanted to fix this and hopefully rebuild their relationship to what it had been. Then Paige turned and caught him standing on the stairs and smiled "Oh! Walter hey, I made breakfast. Come down and eat with us."

"U-uh yeah sure" was all he could say and made his way down the stairs. As he was sitting down he greeted Ralph a good morning and he was rewarded with a bright smile from the young genius. Then he asked "What're you doing here on a Saturday? Was I that insensitive that I made you work on the weekends too?" Paige laughed and replied "No just thought I could finish up some paperwork" then walked over to the refrigerator to retrieve something "and maybe if you were up to it go over a few more cases with you" she continued and brought orange juice to the table. Walter silently nodded as he put a pancake on his plate. Feeling that she overstepped Walter's boundaries she continued and said "Or we'll just leave a little early so that you could have your privacy"

"oh no I think I'd like some company" Walter quickly replied and smiled.

They ate in awkward silence. Then Walter cleared his throat and asked "S-So Ralph what are you working on in there?" Looking towards the young boy. Ralph looked up from his plate with hopeful eyes

"I'm working on an equation so that I could use that information to improve my algorithm." Yup he's obviously a genius Walter thought to himself "oh? And what's that algorithm for?" "To replicate the trace of sound waves so that the replicated sound waves can be used to trigger memories in the brain" Ralph replied. Paige's head shot up in surprise, she didn't know her son was working on something so complex and looked over at Walter and by the look on his face he was just as surprised.

Then Walter spoke up "That's very interesting, can I take a look at your work sometime?" Ralph beamed and nodded his head. "Sure I could show you right now!" Walter looked to Paige then back at Ralph and reflected his smile.

"Ah-ah" Paige said as Ralph was about to jump out and show Walter his work "finish your food first... Then you could show Walter" Ralph obeyed his mom and started to stuff his food down his mouth as fast as possible. Excited to start working with Walter again.

Then Walter said "How about we go out and do something today?"

Paige looked at Walter surprised by his suggestion...wow he was certainly putting his EQ to use she thought...but who was she to complain? "Yeah I think that's a great idea, you've been couped up here all week. What do you think Ralph?"

"Yeah! Can we go to the observatory?!" Ralph asked.

"Sure thing buddy, but first I wanted to check out the Endeavour Space Shuttle at the California Science Museum would that be something your interested in Ralph? Then we could go to the observatory later tonight so the stars are more visible" Walter smiled at the genius. Ralph's eyes lit up and he replied with so much excitement it brought a bright smile to Paige's face. "Alright then, let's finish up breakfast and we'll go" Walter said and smiled at both the mother and her son.

The drive to the museum was quick since the garage was a few blocks away and surprisingly no LA traffic. Paige drove them since the doctor said it'd be a good idea to stay away from the wheel for awhile. So Walter paid for their tickets and they walked around the museum before taking a look at the shuttle. Ralph was running around like a kid at a candy shop he was so excited to see all the scientific things the museum had to offer. When they entered the Hanger of the shuttle Ralph ran right in front of the craft and marveled at the shuttle.

When Paige and Walter were out of earshot of Ralph she took the opportunity to ask "You've seen this millions of times how come you want to see it again?" Walter stayed silent.

After a few moments "I heard what Ralph said this morning...I-I um want to be there for h-him like I used to...I'm starting to accept the fact that I might not ever be able to regain my memory.. And I don't want to wait around.. S-so I want to build a relationship with him..it might not be like before but I don't want to regret not spending time with him..from what I've seen he's an amazing kid and I want to explore his intelligence with him" Walter said and looked up from the floor and towards Ralph. "I can see your very patient with him... But I could also see you have a hard time sometimes... I was Ralph before and I know how stubborn or hard headed I was when I was his age... But I truly admire your efforts... He'll grow up knowing that someone loves and supports him. If you would let me I-I'd like to help you understand him better" he finished and looked at Paige.

Paige's heart swelled at Walters words she was surprised to say the least. Here he was not able to remember anything about her or her son but non the less wanting to help her and create a relationship with her son. She felt her eyes water she was grateful that Walter was trying his hardest to improve. This emotional Walter was surprising her at every turn. "I'd like that and I'm sure Ralph would too." Paige said simply and gave him a hug.

Walter was in shock when Paige pulled him in for hug but he quickly regained his composure and wrapped his arms around her and melted into the hug. God she felt so nice under his touch...he could hold her forever. "Thank you Walter" she said softly and pulled out of the hug. Walter just nodded. They stood there watching Ralph run around to look at the ship.

"Plus who said I've visited the Endeavour before... I don't remember" Walter said with a smirk making Paige laugh. "Walter O'brien, are you joking about your amnesia?" Walter shrugged and laughed walking over to Ralph.

"So what do you think buddy?" Walter asked Ralph. "It's sooooooo cool Walter! But I think yours is so much cooler" Ralph replied. "Well maybe one day we'll build one together" Walter said ruffling the boys hair leaving Ralph beaming at the thought.

It was 7:30pm when they left the museum. They had spent a good amount of the day there. After that they went to go eat dinner at Kovelsky's. It was around 10 when they finished having dinner. They had talked about random stuff losing track of time. Walter was certainly enjoying their company. Ralph was fast asleep as soon as they got in the car.

When they reached the first red light "Well I guess, we're not going to the observatory anymore" Walter said with a chuckle. Paige turned towards Ralph sleeping in the back seat and giggled at her son sleeping peacefully. "I guess so...but rain check?" she smiled and turn towards Walter. He smiled and replied with a simple "of course" the rest of the ride to the garage was a comfortable silence.

Paige yawned as she pulled up to the garage and put her car in park waiting for Walter to get out of the car. "Y-you uh seem tired a-and it's late you could u-um stay here t-tonight since I can't drive you home" Walter said. "Are you sure? I'm sure I could make it home fine" Paige reassured him. "No, p-please I insist... You and Ralph take my bed I'll take the couch" he stated. Paige turned to check on Ralph and said "I guess that's not a bad idea but only if you keep your bed and me and Ralph will each take a couch"

"Deal" was all Walter said feeling accomplished and paige put her car into drive and parked her car.

Walter carried Ralph into the garage and set him on the couch up in the loft removing his shoes and putting a blanket over him. He offered for her to use the bathroom first. As soon as the bathroom door closed he changed to a Tshirt and sweats and when heard the shower running he moved Ralph to his bed and took his place on the couch.

When Paige stepped out of the bathroom and walked into Walter's room she saw him on the couch and Ralph on the bed. "Hey I thought we agreed you'd take your bed" she said. "It's alright I'm already comfortable" Walter lied and smiled but honestly that couch was harder than a potato sack. "Was this your plan when we already agreed to something else?" Paige asked knowing the answer already.

All Walter did was smile and say "Good Night Paige" and close his eyes.

He was surprised when he felt her kiss his cheek and whisper "good night Walter"

He definitely wasn't gonna get any sleep tonight.

Thanks for reading! Kinda had a hard time writing this chapter... But I wanted to clear some of the tension between Ralph and Walter. Let me know what you think! Let me know what you think!


	4. Happy Mother's Day

**Finally let the WAIGE begin! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Walter had no clue what he was doing there. He must've looked like an idiot standing in the middle of a Hallmark with no idea where to locate what he was looking for.

"Can I help you sir?" Asked the young sales clerk.

"U-uh yes, I'm looking for Mother's Day cards?" Walter said with slight embarrassment.

"Right over here sir" She led him down a few aisles then made a left towards the back end of the store "here they are, let me know if you need any help" the clerk smiled and walked away.

Walter was fascinated by how many different greeting cards there were. Some made him laugh. Some were just plain dumb and some made him feel regretful that he had never given one to his mom. He never believed in Mother's Day, Valentines Day or any other holiday for that matter because he thought it was just exaggerated to generate money for the greeting card industry. Either way here he was picking out a card for Paige.

Walter was so grateful that Paige took the time to help him recover from the accident. They've spent almost every hour of everyday together. He couldn't explain it but he certainly enjoyed her company she was the only normal that could really understand him and when she didn't she was determined to keep up and understand. Her subtle touches calmed him and aroused him at the same time and he couldn't understand why. But the love that she has for her son was what really attracted Walter. She was patient, kind, supportive, protective and so much more. She put her son before herself and more than anyone she wanted Ralph to reach his full potential. She definitely deserved to be appreciated today. The least he could do was get her something for Mother's Day or at least that's what Toby suggested.

Little to Walter's knowing Toby had been analyzing their behaviors the past few weeks. A few days ago when Paige left the garage to pick up Ralph. Toby swiveled in his chair and spoke up "Well well well, looks like Mr. 197 has the hots for our liaison" Walter shot a glare towards Toby "Oh looks like I hit a nerve there. Care to share?" Toby smirked.

"It's none of your business Toby she's helping me exercise my brain to help regain my memory" Walter muttered flushed.

"That explains why you guys spend every waking minute together!" Toby said sarcastically and continued "Walter... You and I both know that if you were to regain your memory it would have happened by now.. So that leaves me wondering why you're misleading our liaison"

Walter annoyed said "There's no telling for sure if I will regain my memory or not. Either way I need to be familiar with the cases and our clients."

"Walter, just admit it you're into her" Toby laughed. "She is just as into it as you are, Walt" Toby's statement caught his attention and pulled his head up from his laptop. "Oh got your attention now don't I?" Toby smirked "Look you don't have to tell me any of the details of your forbidden romance, but I would suggest you do something nice for her...least you could do for all she's doing for you" and shrugged and continued swiveling in his chair. "Oh FYI Mother's Day is on Sunday."

Here he was on Sunday morning. Trying to decide which card to buy. Boy this is harder than he thought. He couldn't decide whether to go with the plain ole simple Happy Mother's Day or should he get a funny one, or maybe he should get a romantic one. Most likely not the last he thought to himself and put that card down. He decided on the basic Mother's Day card and figured he could write something meaningful inside. Before he was about to check out, he quickly ran back and grabbed another card. Even though it would arrive in the next few days it's better than nothing. He knew his mom would appreciate it.

After he checked out he walked over to the flower stand across the street and bought a bouquet of flowers. When he got back to his car he pulled a pen from his jacket and thought about what he could put on Paige's card. Walter sat there for a good 5 minutes stumped with no idea what to put. He debated whether to go back to Hallmark and buy the funny one and just sign his name but he knew that wouldn't be as thoughtful. So he thought of a million things he could say... Then something clicked and he quickly scribbled it down and signed it.

The drive to Paige's apartment took longer than expected. The longer he sat in the car the more anxious he got. Why did he feel so nervous about seeing her? He's seen her everyday for the past few weeks. When he finally got to her apartment complex he parked his Datsun and killed the engine. He sat there for a few minutes trying to compose himself. He took one last deep breathe and got out of the car. He knocked on her door and waited with the flowers and card in one hand. Standing in the hallway for a few moments he contemplated on just leaving. As he was about to leave he heard the unlocking and swing open stopping him.

Paige opened the door, she was dressed and ready to go somewhere. "Oh Walter, What're you doing here?" Paige asked surprise by his visit. Walter was at a loss for words and mentally kicked himself. He was knocked out of his thoughts when Paige spoke again "I was just on my way to the garage"

Her statement gave him time to regain control over his emotions and said "I-I wanted t-to drop these off for y-you" lifting the flowers and card towards her. Paige face lit up and blushed now it was her turn to be at a loss for words

"Oh, thank you Walter. These are beautiful" She said her face flushed.

Walter smiled, relieved that she liked the flowers and continued "You don't have to come into work today, I'm sure you have things planned out so, Happy Mother's Day" He stated and smiled at her.

"Oh well I actually didn't have anything planned, Ralph is at his grandma's she wanted to see him for Mother's Day. Since Drew is still in Maine" Walter cringed at the thought that she had nobody to celebrate Mother's Day with her and show her that she was appreciated. Having a brilliant idea pop into his head he was going to show her how appreciated she really was.

"I-i see... Well umm a-are you doing anything later?" Walter asked awkwardly.

Paige smiled at his awkwardness and replied "Nope, nothing to do all day." Walter smiled "how about you take it easy the rest of the day and I'll come by and pick you up around 7:00 tonight?" He asked showing his excitement showing.

"Yeah I think I could do that... What are we gonna do?" Paige asked matching his excitement.

"That's a surprise" Walter said boldly and started to move away from the door "I'll see you tonight" and walked towards the elevator.

Paige smiled and waited until Walter entered the elevator to close her door. She couldn't help it she felt like a teenager that just got asked out by her crush. Did Walter basically set up a date with her? Or is she just putting to much thought into his suggestion? Well even if it wasn't actually a date she would be spending the entire evening with Walter. She put the flowers in a vase and grabbed the card and leaned over the kitchen counter to read it. As soon as she opened the card her hand covered her mouth.

 _"Words cannot describe what an amazing woman you are... I hope you know how grateful I am to have you in my life.. I wish you happiness you so richly deserve"_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Walter_

Paige heart melted. His words were so sweet and pure. She felt like driving over to the garage and jumping him then and there. Her emotions were all over the place God she was falling more and more in love with this man. In all honestly she was scared...scared that she felt an overwhelming amount of love for him but he didn't feel the same way about her. He forgot about their kisses and confessions of their feelings for each other so she didn't completely know if he still felt the same way about her or if he's just being a good guy. She hoped tonight would provide her with clarity. Then she snapped out of the thought. She needed to find something to wear!

Walter walked to his desk and thought back to her face when he asked her to go out tonight. He really wanted to show her how grateful he was to have her in his life. So He hacked into Escala's reservation list and added his name for two. He overheard her talk so highly about it and not being able to get a reservation. When he finished up with the reservations he grabbed the other card that he bought for his mother and wrote a quick note and slipped it to the envelope and took it to the nearest mailbox.

It was around 6:45 when Walter parked his car at her apartment complex giving him extra time to compose himself before he saw her. He didn't know what to wear to upscale restaurant like Escala, so he settled for a black suit with no tie. It was 6:55 when he made his way up the building and knocked on her door.

For the second time that day he was at a loss for words this time by how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a black halter dress that reached her mid thighs paired with beautiful heels and her hair was curled with just the perfect amount of make up. Walter thought her dress perfectly exposed her neck and shoulders and he appreciated that she didn't wear too much make up because he thought she was most beautiful without it. Walter just stared at her finding it hard to put words together. Noticing his lack f expression she asked "Too much?" Feeling a bit insecure

"No no it's perfect" he reassured her "We should get going we don't want to be late for our reservations" Walter smiled. Wow reservations... That's sort of like a date Paige thought to herself. "Oh right!" She said enthusiastically and quickly ran back into her apartment to grab her keys and purse "Ok let's go" she said closing the door and walking down the hallway towards the elevators. When they reached the car Walter opened the passenger side door for her then slid into the driver seat. The drive to the restaurant was a comfortable silence as they listened to the music. Then suddenly Paige asked "So what's the surprise?" And looked at Walter with raised eyebrows. Walter smirked and replied "you'll find out in 10 seconds" and in exactly 10 seconds they pulled up into the Escala valet parking.

The valet driver opened Paige's door "Good evening ma'am and welcome to Escala" helping her out of Walter's Datsun. Paige gasped, she's been trying to get reservations for months how did Walter get reservations? She looked at Walter incredulously "Walter...h-how did you even get reservations?"

Walter smirked and put out his arm for her to wrap around "Between us two, I hacked onto their reservation list and got us seats" His statement made Paige laugh of course he did she thought to herself. She wrapped her hand firmly around his elbow as they walked towards the hostess. "Hi, O'brien for two" Walter said politely.

The hostess smiled and said "Welcome, Mr. & Mrs O'brien let me show you to your seats" Both Paige and Walter blushed at the hostess' assumption that they were married "Are we celebrating Mother's Day Mrs. O'brien?" Making Paige blush even more but before she could speak Walter replied "Yes, we are" leaving a smile on Paige's face "Well, on behalf off your celebration we would like to accommodate you with one of our special balcony tables" The hostess smiled leading them towards the balcony table. She asked if she could get them any drink while they wait for their waiter and left them.

"Walter this view is to die for... And I can't believe I'm eating at one of the hottest restaurants in Los Angeles!" Paige said excitedly. Walter couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face, sure she thought the view was amazing but his view was out of this world. He couldn't help but reflect her bright smile on his face. "You deserve all of this Paige" was all he said and just that statement alone made her heart beat faster and her face turn a shade brighter. When their waiter came they ordered their food and just talked. Not about work or clients but about life. Walter told her stories about his childhood and how he came to America and Paige told him about her past and how Ralph came about. Walter was surprised at how smooth the conversation was flowing. God, this girl was't a genius but she sure stood out from everyone else Walter thought to himself. Paige was honestly shocked that she was here at this luxurious restaurant with the only man she could imagine being here with. She thought about how great it was to discover this new EQ filled Walter. He was truly attending to her wants and basically romancing the heck out of her but who was she to complain. After they finished dinner they had dessert and just admired the night sky. As they were walking back to the valet Paige hooked her arms around his elbow and said "Well that was a wonderful surprise" and squeezed his arm a little tighter. Walter rewarded her with his brightest smile and replied "I still have one more surprise for you" Paige raised her eyebrows in surprise, this spontaneous side of Walter was definitely a turn on. He opened her door again and helped her in. When Walter hopped into the driver seat he reached over and opened his glove compartment and pulled out one of his work ties and handed it to Paige "Here, I really want this one to be a surprise" She laughed and replied "Fine" and started tied the tie around her head.

Paige was going crazy as they drove around. She tried to imagine in her head the streets and which way he turned to try and predict where they were going but gave up she didn't have eidetic memory like him. Her mind was reeling with different ideas. After 15 minutes of driving she felt Walter put his car into park. She could hear him unbuckle his seat belt and swing open his door she heard his feet shuffle around towards her and then opened her door and helped her out. When she was balanced she felt one of his hands on her waist causing her to jump a little from his touch but she quickly relaxed into his palms. She was surprise by his growing boldness. They walked a few feet then stop she felt Walter warm breathe on her neck, sending tingles through her body then he whispered in her ear "Are you ready?" She nodded and he untied his tie from her head.

They were standing in front of The Broad Museum. Paige was shocked that he would take her here she knew he had no appreciation for art. Paige smiled and said "Not that I'm complaining but why'd you take me here I thought you hated art?" Walter chuckled and said "I remember you said you were taking art classes, so I figured you'd enjoy this" All Paige could do was flash him a big smile she grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. Paige walked around the museum and took the time to really admire the works of art as Walter followed closely behind. He was amazed by how truly passionate she was about art and also everything else she did. Breaking him away from his thoughts Paige said with a hint of sarcasm "You know what I think Walter?" Walter raised his eyebrows urging her to continue "I think that you secretly enjoy art" Paige continued with looking at him with a raised eyebrow making Walter chuckle and she just kept talking "I think that there has to be a balance between science and art" This caught Walter full attention "Oh and why's that?" Paige turned from the painting to look at him "Because you need an artistic mind to construct different ways to save the world and I would say you figured out ways to save the world far too many times... I think you're the most creative person I know... especially after tonight" and smirked feeling accomplished at her statement. Walter reflected her smile and simply said "Maybe you're right"

"Hey let's go check out the new Infinity Mirrored Room display" Walter said leading her towards the short line. "What is it?" Paige asked. "Well it say's here it was created by Yayoi Kusama and it's a mirrored room that's filled with lights so that it appears like your in the middle Of a constellation of stars." Walter said reading the poster on the wall. "Sounds interesting let's do it!" She replied.

The wait was 15 minutes long since they only allowed two people in for only a minute. When it was finally their turn, they were led into a dark room. Walter had lost Paige and he tried reaching around to see if she was there then he whispered loudly "Paige?" He heard her whisper back "Walter where are you?" Then suddenly the LED lights turn on. It feels as if the were thrown into the middle of the Galaxy the lights perfectly replicated what space would look like. Walter could see where Paige was. Her back was faced towards him and she could tell she was in awe of what she was seeing around her. He slowly made his way over to her and heard her say "Oh my gosh, Walter this is amazing... I don't think there is anything more beautiful than this on earth" He was now close behind her but not touching her "You're wrong" was all he said making her turn around to face him. They were as close as possible without touching they could feel the warmth radiating off each other. Walter said barely above a whisper "I'm looking at it right now" staring at Paige with longing eyes she looked at him with just as much intensity. She softly slid her hands over his chest as he wrapped his hands around her waist she looked at his lips then at his eyes he could see the desire in her eyes before she closed it he slowly leaned in pulling her impossibly closer as she snaked her arms around his neck tilting her head slightly and leaning into him...

Then the lights shut off. Their minute was over.

Lol sorry if this chapter was a little fluffy...Anyways I'm from Los Angeles and if you're ever in the city in the near future, I highly suggest you check out this Infinity Mirrored Room Installation by Yayoi Kusama's at The Broad it's truly a out of this world experience but sadly it will be gone Fall 2016. Anyways thanks for reading! I left you guys with a little cliff hanger (as if we don't already have enough lol) but please let me know what you think! What I could improve or what you want to see happen. Any feedback is appreciated!


	5. The Perfect Date

**So here's the new chapter, look for the next chapter tomorrow if not in the next few days I already have it written :)**

It was Monday morning and he was still in bed. He turned his head to look at the clock. 11:45. He would normally be working at his desk by 8:00 but he had no motivation to move. He kept on replaying the previous night in his head. Walter wasn't surprised that Paige was at the garage today. He was an idiot to say the least... he painfully regretted not kissing her when he had the chance. Darn those stupid lights and damn employees for rushing them out of the room. He even had a second opportunity to kiss her at her door but he miserably failed leaving her with only a goodnight and a damn awkward handshake.

"Hey Big Brain, Where ya at?" He heard Toby call from the garage. Oh great just what he needed Walter sarcastically thought to himself and covered his head with a pillow. He heard Toby ascending up the stairs calling his name playfully "Oh Waaaaaaaaaallllttteeeerrrr".

Toby walked into his loft and walked over to his bed and instantly gave Walter a look with raised eyebrows acting surprised he was still in bed. "Well, well, well... Looks like someone just got home from a fun night! Have you even slept yet?" Toby joked.

"Toby what are you talking about" Walter deadpanned.

"Well I couldn't help but see that someone had taken Paige out for quite the romantic night" Toby said with raised eyebrows as he stood by the edge of Walter's bed with his arms crossed. Walter's eyes grew wide... How could Toby already know about their night out.

Seeing Walter's reaction Toby elaborated "It was all on her snapchat story, from the flowers, to the candle lit dinner at Escala with quite some view, and surprisingly a visit to The Broad...she didn't snap anyone in particular... But I put two and two together...Glad you took my advice pal!" He finished with a smug look covering his face. Then it occurred to Walter, she was taking pictures the whole night of everything around them...but what the hell is a snapchat? He thought.

"What's a snapchat?" Walter asked confusingly as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Toby just laughed and said "It's an irrelevant app that nobody can seem to live without but that's not important right now! So... Based on the restless look on your face somebody spent the night at our liaisons apartment" raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms in front of him.

All Walter could do was groan and rub his face. "Uh-oh... your current state is saying otherwise... what happened?" Toby said.

Walter got up and waddled over to the bathroom "it's none of your business Toby, butt out" he said getting annoyed.

"and now you're snapping, that's a clear sign of frustration..I'm guessing none of that was released last night" Toby said and followed him to the bathroom and leaned on the door frame as Walter peed and continued "You didn't make a move did you?"

"Toby what the hell get out of here!" Walter yelled and swung his left arm to shoo him away. "Walter I'm a doctor remember, I've seen it all..." He said simply and laughed as he moved away from the door. "All I'm saying is that..." Before Toby could finish his sentence Walter had shut the door in his face. Toby took this as a sign to let up a little on him and barge him with questions later. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then boss" Toby said and left the loft.

Walter was relieved when he heard the loft door close indicating that Toby left. He heard his phone ringing from inside the bathroom but decided he would answer it later and turned on the the shower. Hopefully that would help him relax and forget about that night.

After he was finished with his shower he got dressed, fixed himself a little meal and went downstairs. Toby was sitting on the kitchen table drinking his coffee and reading a book. He sat at his desk and saw the blinking red light on his landline informing him that there was a message so he pressed on the voicemail button and the silent room was filled with Richard Elia's Voice:

 _Hey Walter it's Richard, I heard about your accident and I hope all is well. I wanted to invite you to the benefit gala that I'm having Friday evening. My new board for the smart tech building revival will be attending and they are looking forward to hearing new ideas from you Walter. So I hope that you are healthy enough to attend and bring a date these are guys that you want to impress. Let me know. Bye._

Walter's jaw had dropped, he knew he worked for Elia before but he still marveled at the idea that he would be working with him again. Well since the accident this would be the first actual time he would be able to experience. He was excited to share his ideas but his thoughts were focused on the date part of the message. He instantly knew who he would bring but why did he need a date to impress the new board?

Before he was able to finish his thought Toby yelled from the kitchen "I have the perfect date for you!" and sat up from his the table and made his way towards Walter's desk.

Walter didn't want to let Toby in on the thought that he was already thinking about Paige so he resorted to asking him why he needed a date to impress the board. "Look Walt, this is a social gathering, the first thing anyone notices is how your dressed and most importantly who your arm candy is! Plus a relationship with somebody shows that you can work well with others and blah blah blah either way Paige is the perfect date she's our liaison for crying out loud! She'll charm the hell out of these executives" Toby said sitting on the corner of Walter's desk.

The behaviorist was right, Paige would no doubt be the most beautiful woman there and she was familiar with all his ideas and cases she would be his best asset. Also the fact that there was no one else that could make him feel calm like she did. He hated social functions and the only person that could make him feel any less anxious about it would be her and scorpion really need this gig so he had to pull through.

But before he could reply to Toby the garage door swung open and came in an excited Ralph with Paige following behind. "I just picked him up from his grandma's and you were the first person he wanted to see" Paige said as she dropped her things on her desk and sat down. Walter felt himself surge with happiness that the young genius was excited to see him.

"Hey Walter! How are you?" Ralph asked as he ran over to Walter's desk. "I wasn't doing so great but now that you're here I'm feeling a lot better" Walter replied honestly and looked over to Paige who was looking down with a small smile creeping on her face. "That's cool! how's your memory?" Ralph asked.

"I have yet to regain any of my memory and based on the time frame Toby and I have both agreed that it is highly unlikely that I will regain my memory" Walter replied and he saw Ralph's smile fall "I promise once my research is finish you'll regain 100% of your memory" The young genius said confidently and continued "That reminds me I have to finish my sequence!"

Before he could run off he had to let Ralph know about how he felt about his research and his current state. "Wait Ralph, I want you to know that I am content with my condition you don't have to spend all your time researching ways to fix my brain. There are missing pieces that i would like to remember but nothing's perfect." Walter said. "But I want to help you Walter, I have strong evidence that my research will work" Ralph said eagerly. Walter didn't know what to say but Ralph continued "Please believe in me, my research could not only help you but everyone else who have forgotten things."

Walter was truly moved by Ralph's submission he certainly had parts of his mom's traits. "Of course I believe in you Ralph" Walter said truthfully.

"I believe in you too, buddy" Toby said from behind them.

"Me too, sweetheart." Paige joined in.

A huge smile colored Ralph's face and Walter asked "Could I overlook your research? and maybe later you could help me come up with some new ideas for a smart tech building" Walter said wanting to to explore the young boy's brain. "Yeah, that sounds awesome! Toby do you want to help too? I could use your expertise" Ralph said.

"Well if you insist Ralph" Toby said smugly and tipped his hat. With that they made their way to the back of the garage to begin their work.

After a few hours of work something was distracting Walter. He noticed that Paige clung to her desk the whole time she would normally come and check up on them and sometimes even help. She hadn't said a single word to him aside from arrived. Was she upset about last night? Walter mentally asked himself

Paige stared down at her paperwork but couldn't quite concentrate. She really didn't want to come to the garage today but Ralph insisted. It's not that she was trying to avoid Walter she was just a little disappointed that he didn't really make his intentions about last night clear. They had almost kissed but that was it, it was a total in the moment thing with the mirrors and the lights the atmosphere just forced them together. So once the lights turned off she knew that that was the closest she was going to get to him tonight. That moment was so intense, she got all worked up before anything even happened. She got up from her desk and made her way over to the kitchen to start dinner. Paige couldn't shake the thoughts from her head. At the end of the night she even tried to invite him in when he walked her to her door but he had kindly refused and big her goodnight with a handshake. A HAND SHAKE. She thought incredulously as she started chopping a variety of vegetables. That definitely cleared things up for her she said to thought sarcastically. She was torn from her thoughts when Walter walked into the kitchen and asked "Hey are you ok?" So worked up over the situation Paige replied with a shielded "Yeah I'm fine."

Walter saw her walk into the kitchen and pull items out of the fridge and started to chop things really aggressively so he went to check on her. "Oh okay, well I just wanted to let you know I had a lot of fun last night" Walter said honestly. Oh great Paige thought to herself here he goes messing with her emotions again. All she could say was "OH really? I couldnt tell" She quickly regretted it when she saw Walter's face fall boy she really let her impatience get to her.

He knew from the tone in her voice that she wasn't fine and even though he lacked knowledge in relationships he knew the saying "I'm fine" really doesn't me they're fine. Walter walked up to her and softly grabbed her hands to make her stop chopping the poor vegetables. He sighed and said "Paige I know you're upset about my behavior, but I want to make this clear that... I... u-um am v-very attracted to y-you but even with my new found EQ I'm able to understand certain things but when I'm around you I experience so much that i c-cant seem to u-um manage them efficiently." Hearing his submission calmed her down a bit and she dropped the knife and turned to face him.

Paige sighed and apologized "Walter, you don't have to hide anything from me...and since i know it must've been hard for you to be honest and admit that...i'm going to be honest with you too...I want you to know that I feel the same way" She smiled at him relieving his worries.

Walter smiled and held her hand "I'm sorry for being such an idiot but I want a second chance to do it right this time" He looked into her hazel eyes and she nodded "Of course Walter" and caught him by surprised when she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Her touch sent sensations through his body and he had a hard time finding the words to say. He concentrated and said "This Friday, is Richard Elia's benefit gala and i'm in need of a date"Paige smiled and he couldn't help but reflect it. "And I sort of heard that you're the perfect date" He said playfully.

Paige smile grew and she blushed at his statement "I don't know if I'm the perfect date, but I"ll try to be" She replied bashfully and ran her hands through his hair as she looked at him.

"That's all I could ask for" He said truthfully making her genuinely smile. There was that look that she had given him before that made his legs feel like jello and her bashfulness definitely had an effect on him, he wanted to make her feel beautiful with all the power he has so he looked at her with so much desire and when she returned his look. He just couldn't help himself this time he leaned in to kiss her not backing down this time. He was disappointed when she turned her head to the left and his lips landed on her right cheek.

"ah-ah your second chance starts on Friday" She smirked and patted him on the chest and continued chopping the vegetables.

Oh boy this woman will be the death of me, Walter thought to himself. He pulled his phone out and dialed Richard Elia's number. When he answered he said

 _Hi Mr. Elia, This is Walter, I wanted to let you know that me and my date will be attending..._ Paige turned around and leaned her back on the counter watching him talk on the phone and he looked at her _Yes, Paige Dineen... yes she's the absolute perfect date...we look forward to it thanks_. Walter finished and reflected the smile she was giving him.

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think any feedback is appreciated :) Shout out to the song "Another sunrise" by Millesim ft sean bradford for giving me inspiration for this chapter lol. Don't forget to look for the next update in a few days it'll definitely be waige filled. Thanks again!


	6. The Benefit Gala

**Sorry it took longer than expected I wanted to fix mistakes in the other chapters and I added stuff to this one.**

 ** _WARNING_ : Just in case the rating for this chapter is M.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _He didn't know why but he couldn't stop crying._

Walter was sitting down on the couch and he had just finished watching _The Notebook._ He didn't know why it really made him emotional but it did. The way that Noah read to Allie showed his undying love for her and when they passed together he just couldn't help the flood of tears that escaped his eyes like a broken dam. C'mon man up he thought to himself and wiped his tears away. The team could never know about this especially Toby he would have a field day roasting him to no end.

He rented about half a dozen romance movies to study the behaviors of the male leads. Being the genius that he was he learned that he had to be patient like Leo from _The Vow_ , be protective and sweet like Logan from _The Lucky One_ , have a little edge like Landon from _A Walk to Remember_ and most of all be like Noah and love to no end. Despite having done his research through these movies he still had no clue of what to do at the gala with Paige. He thought about asking Toby for advice but God knows what he would put into his head. He wished that Megan were here to guide him through this as he thought about what Megan would tell him he thought back to his childhood and remembered Cabe helping him through his teenage years posing as the father figure he lacked. Maybe he could have lunch with Cabe and ask him for advice. With that thought he picked up his phone and asked Cabe if he would like to join him for lunch the agent eagerly accepted his request excited to see and really talk to him since the accident. After Walter hung up his phone he got from the couch and walked towards his closet to get dressed.

When he got to Kovelsky's he saw Cabe waiting for him at a booth. Cabe slid out of the booth to stand up as soon as he saw Walter walking over he put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look of concern. "It's good to see you Walter, how you doing son?" And motioned for Walter to sit down in the booth.

Walter wasn't quick to answer, he wanted to give him an adequate answer so he replied "I'm doing better, still trying to process and put pieces together but it's a work in progress" he finished and pointed at the water sitting on the table silently asking if that was his and when Cabe nodded he took a few sips.

"Well I wouldn't expect anything less, given the extraordinary circumstances. But I'm glad your hanging in there kid." Cabe said with a smile and continued "I heard Elia called and asked you to come up with ideas for the smart tech building revival...that's great news"

Walter chuckled, but before he could reply the waiter came and took their orders. After handing the menus to the waiter he replied "Yeah, I'm excited I have all these new and improved ideas that will make up for my first run" He shook his head then continued "That's u-um actually why I asked to have lunch, I wanted to ask for y-your advice since you were really the only father figure in my life" Walter looked down at his hands.

Noticing his discomfort Cabe responded "of course son, I don't know if my word will help but I'll give you the best advice that I can" he finished hoping to relieve his tension.

Walter nodded and felt a little at ease by his words. The waiter arrived with their food then scurried off. After taking his first bite he spoke up "Well you see Elia wants me to bring a date to impress the board, so I asked Paige and I'm not really sure how to... Uh you know..." Struggling to find an appropriate term Cabe finished his sentence

"How to show a lady a good time?" Cabe chuckled to himself... The agent talked to Walter about a lot of different things but he never thought the genius would ask him for dating advice. "Well son, there's not much I could offer you in that department.. But I do know Paige has been through quite some rough patches so you want to keep that in mind."

Walter gave him a confused look and asked "What do you mean?"

Oh boy the agent thought to himself, how could he put it in a way the 197 genius would understand. "What I mean by that is she doesn't need someone who's just experimenting. She's not one to be picky... she wants someone who's in it for the long run... All I'm saying is you need to be honest to her and with yourself. That's what will make her happy" The agent finished taking a sip of his coffee.

"So what you're saying is that I need to make things clear that I'm interested long term and make sure she knows what I feel for her?" Walter asked trying to clarify Cabe's statement.

"Yup, that's what I'm saying. More importantly just be yourself, kid. She likes you for you Walter" Cabe replied and chuckled "no matter how weird you may be"

Walter felt a small smile creep up on his face from the thought that Paige liked him for who he was.

After their lunch Walter thanked Cabe for the advice and left towards the loft to get ready for the gala. His trust for Cabe was slowly building knowing that he could fully go to Cabe with anything. He felt a lot better about tonight than early this morning. He had a sense of understanding of what to do and a slight feeling of confidence. He told Paige he would pick her up at 6:00 and it was already 3:00 and he forgot that he had to pick up his tuxedo from the dry cleaners and made a quick u-turn.

When he got to the loft around 4:00 he took a quick shower, shaved his stubble from his face and put on aftershave. He carefully put on his tuxedo careful not to wrinkle it and finished it off with platinum cuff links. He walked towards the mirror and tried to tie his bow tie but just couldn't manage he would have to ask paige for help when he picked her up. With one last look at himself in the mirror he reminded himself _be yourself_.

Walter was at her door by 5:45 giving him time to ask her to tie his tie for him. With one last deep breathe he confidently knocked on her door.

Upon seeing her in her dress Walter's confidence quickly plummeted. She was wearing a black dress perfectly suited for the formal attire that hugged her body in all the right places and showed just enough cleavage to leave the rest for his imagination. Her hair was up exposing her neck and she wore slightly more make up than their last date that made her look different but in a good way. "Oh your early!" Was the first thing she said when she opened the door.

Walter just stood there, hoping that his jaw wasn't on the floor. He gave an uneasy chuckle and lifted his hand up to show her the bow tie "I u-uh couldn't tie this, I w-was hoping you could help" giving a nervous smile.

Paige giggled and stepped away from the door silently inviting him in "Of course, Walter" As she closed the door she said "Actually, I'm glad you came early, I couldn't pick out which jewelry to wear, so you can help me out too" she said giving him a shy smile, walking over to him and grabbing the bow tie out of his hand. She stepped close to him. Walter fully aware of her proximity could feel his heartbeat speed up. She slowly lifted her the bow tie over his head and he ducked slightly making it easier for her. She smoothed out the bow tie letting her hands linger, sending sensations through Walters body. She made quick work to tie the perfect bow tie and when she was done she slowly ran her hands down his neck to his shoulder and let it rest there. Her touch was hot on Walter's shoulder and it was having a great effect on him. She looked into his eyes with such adoration and barely above a whisper said " _handsome_ " and smiled brightly at him. Walter felt his ears twitch in response to her simple word of affection. Then she moved away and made her way to her room. He assumed that she went to fetch some of her jewelry.

Paige needed to distance herself from Walter _fast_. The way he was looking at her again with such intensity made he knees go weak and she felt herself getting hotter under his gaze. So she quickly stepped away and went to her room to pick out her jewelry. She noticed Walter's platinum cuff links so she decided to try and match her jewelry to his. She picked out platinum earrings that was embellished in diamonds. She didn't know why she had bought such expensive earrings knowing that she would never use them but she just couldn't resist when she saw in the window at the mall. Now she was so thankful that she did buy them knowing they would perfectly fit in at the gala. She chose two different necklaces for Walter to choose from and made her way to the living room.

Walter had been standing in the same place that she left him looking slightly dazed. Upon her presence he gave her his attention and she held up two necklaces for him to examine. "Which one do you like better?" She asked. Walter didn't speak he just pointed to the one in her right hand which was a platinum chain that had one single diamond.

She smiled and put the other necklace down on the hallway table and handed the one he chose to him. She turned towards the mirror above the table allowing him to put the necklace on her. He slowly lifted the necklace over her head not breaking the eye contact they were holding through the mirror only looking away when he had to hook the necklace. He let his eyes linger on her neck _oh how much he wanted to kiss her skin._ She was watching his every move and she felt herself getting hot again. He looked at her in the mirror and slowly rubbed her arms up and down. The necklace was so simple, but so stunning at the same time just like her he thought to himself. Not having enough will power to fight the urge to kiss her he allowed himself to softly peck her shoulder before uttering the word " _beautiful_ "

But when she tilted her head and let out soft sigh his boldness grew so he kissed her neck and slid his hands down to her waist. She leaned back into him urging him to continue pressing kissing along her neck. Her scent was invading his nostrils and he didn't want to stop he wanted to explore so he slid his hands up right beneath her breasts and she let out a quiet moan.

Her moan snapped Walter out of his daze and he pulled his lips away from her neck and cleared his throat and took a step back. "U-uh it's 6:05 we should u-um get going we don't want to be late" looking at his watch.

"Oh um right, let me just do some finishing touches" Paige said trying to gather herself. She went back to her room to look at herself in the full body mirror. How was she going to last through the gala. The way Walter was softly kissing her neck and the smell of his aftershave was really clouding her senses. She didn't want him to stop. With one last look in the mirror she was composed, grabbed her clutch and made her way back to Walter.

Elia had sent a driver over to pick them up, to make sure Walter wouldn't back out. Walter was grateful that he did because he didn't want to show up to an upscale gala in his beat up Datsun and embarrass Paige. Knowing that if he sat close to Paige he wouldn't have the will power to keep his hands off her so he opted to sit across from her to control himself. Thankfully she didn't try and sit close to him most likely because he had the same affect on her.

The car ride was quick. It only took them 10 minutes to get to the gala. Walter was the first out of the car and he put his put his hand out to help Paige get out. He offered her his elbow and she hooked her arms tightly around it as they walked together down the red carpet into the event. At the entrance they were greeted by Richard and his wife. "Walter it's good to see you look healthy" giving him a polite smile and informed them they would be sitting at his table along with the rest of the board members. "Well I'll see you inside Walter, stick around and mingle with some of these people they could be future clients" and patted him on the back and continued welcoming other guest.

As they stood at the top of the staircase, Walter could feel eyes on him or more importantly his date. Walter felt a bit uncomfortable knowing that other men were checking out Paige even though she was clinging to his arm but could he really blame them? She looked _stunningly beautiful_. He quickly scanned the lobby and smirked to himself, his assumption was right she was the most beautiful woman in this room. He felt her grip around his arm tighten indicating her growing uneasiness as she noticed all the people staring at them too. She was just as uncomfortable as he was. So he took the initiative to make her feel more comfortable. Normally she was the one to making the gesture to make him feel comfortable but knowing she was more uncomfortable than he was he thought it was only right he did something to try and calm her nerves. They started walking down the stairs and he placed his right hand over her locked fingers ensuring her comfort and whispered in her ear "Don't worry, I'm not letting you go tonight" he was surprised that came out so natural it not only brought a smile to her face but it also helped him reassure himself.

She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his neck just beneath his ear and whispered "thank you" her lips ever so lightly brushing against his ear. He felt his pants tighten a little. The small PDA would normally make him feel uncomfortable but he felt a certain sense of happiness that half the men lost interest and turned back around.

As they made their way to the bottom Walter noticed a rather handsome man probably around the same age as them starring at Paige not daring to remove his eyes from her. Walter feeling protective guided her as far away from him as possible.

A few couples approached them, introducing themselves and making small talk. Paige did most of the talking unless it was something technical then Walter stepped in. Some of the woman complimented Paige on her ensemble and a few of the men tried to sneak glances trying to hide it from their wives. Some even told Walter to keep an eye on her tonight. Oh he fully intended to Walter thought to himself.

Richard Elia invited everybody to find their seats as he introduced a few speakers and thanked donors for their generous donations to the cause. When they found their table Walter was disappointed to see that the man that had been staring at Paige was sitting at their table with no date. Before they sat down they all applauded Elia as he made his way to their table when he approached he wasted no time in introducing Walter "Everyone this is Walter O'brien and his gorgeous date Paige Dineen" Richard introduced each of the members of the board and he mentally noted that the man that was staring at Paige was Richard Elia's nephew, Nolan Elia and he was one of the new board members. Walter quickly discarded him and reassured himself that _Paige was here with him and only him_.

As they ate their dinner they heard a few intelligent speakers and watched several different performances. During one of the speeches, Walter had placed his arm over Paige's chair and was pleased when she leaned into him and placed a hand on his knee. After the speaker was done there was a small break before the next performer would go on. That was when the table was in full conversation about the smart tech building. Walter dished his ideas and everyone seemed genuinely pleased and excited except for Nolan. He questioned everything Walter had pitched and Paige noticed his agitation so she soothed him but gently rubbing his thigh.

Then out of the blue Nolan asked shamelessly "So if you don't mind me asking, how did you end up with a date like her" looking towards Paige. She just shot him a glare. Nolan just shrugged his shoulders and said "I'm sure everyone here is wondering the same thing" and everyone at the table was wondering exactly that.

Walter had a blank expression on his face, so Paige started "Actually..." But before she continued with her sentence Walter placed his hand on her knee and softly squeezed showing her he had an answer.

"Actually, I ask myself the same thing" Walter chuckled followed by the rest of the table. He channeled the sayings from all the movies and tried to come up with something clever so he looked her in the eyes and said "I'm not very good with woman, but u-uh Paige is something else, her intelligence, her kindness, her drive and her willingness to stay by my side through anything surprises me everyday and I love her son who also helped with the ideas for the smart tech building. So I guess I could say I'm the luckiest man here to have this beautiful woman as my date" he said truthfully and gave an uneasy chuckle. The wives at the table aww'd and whispered he's a keeper to Paige and the men at the table nodded appreciatively at his response the man closest to him said "good man" and shook his hand and he Richard added "Well said, Walt" and gave him a wink. That certainly shut up Nolan.

Paige was shocked by his small speech and more importantly his last statement. Her heart swelled at the thought that he loves Ralph and gave him credit for his ideas. She kissed him on the cheek and leaned her head on the crook of his neck. As the guest singer came out they opened the dance floor. As the soft music started playing most couples made their way to the dance floor. Paige lifted her head and grabbed him hand under the table and asked "Walter would you like to dance with me?" Walter didn't really want to dance but he also didn't want to let her down. He knew she was only asking to get away from Nolan so he took the opportunity. "I'd be my honor" he said and guided Paige towards the dance floor.

She wrapped his arms around her waist and curled her hands on his neck. She looked into his eyes and she saw every emotion he was feeling. As they swayed she asked Walter, "did you really mean those things?" Staring into his deep brown eyes for answers. He looked back at her not afraid to reveal himself to her and simply replied "every word" and that was all she needed to know.

Walter looked at her with intensity and she knew that look all to well it had such an affect on her. He slowly leaned in and she met him half way. He kissed her softly not wanting to overwhelm her and slowly pulled away looking for a reaction. When she opened her eyes she had a different look and he couldn't place it but before he figured it out she pulled him back in for another kiss. The kiss started to escalate it was no longer a soft sweet kiss it was a full blown heated kiss. When the singer had finished everyone applauded they both pulled away and Walter resting his forehead on hers trying to catch his breathe and calm himself down. _He wanted her bad_. He was falling helplessly in love with her little did he know she was already in love with him.

Paige was the first to speak "We should uh get back to the table" she said breathlessly. Walter nodded and they walked back to the table to find their seats. The table was no longer occupied due to everyone roaming around and mingling. Walter took this as the opportunity to touch Paige. His left arm was resting on her chair and he daringly put his right hand on her bare knee peaking through the slit of her dress seeing that she didn't protest. He turned to face her and kiss her neck and he splayed hot, wet kisses down every part of her neck he had access to as his hand slowly inched closer and closer up her thigh. Paige quietly rewarded him with a moan and she grabbed his head and guided his lips to hers and kissed him heatedly. Walter squeezed her thigh and Paige pulled him impossibly closer. Thank god everyone was too divested in conversation to notice their heated PDA.

When Richard was giving his closing speech they pulled apart gasping for air.

 _God, did she want him bad_. After tonight there was no way she was letting him go home. After Richard gave his last thank you's. Walter said "Well I better get you home" Paige knew he was trying to be chivalrous and try to keep a comfortable pace but she had waited too long. So a bright idea popped into her head. "Yeah, that's probably best." She saw the slight disappointment in Walter's face so she took it as a sign he was looking for an invitation "Actually before you drop me off can you help me with my router for some reason my wifi is all messed up" A smile colored Walter's face and stood up immediately and replied "Of course"

They left the event without saying a single good bye to anyone. Walter spotted their driver and held her hand to guide her to their car. Paige was first to get into the car and as soon as Walter got into the car and shut the door she attacked him with her lips. She just couldn't help herself. The way he was kissing her in there this was the least he deserved.

Just as she was about to loosen his bow tie he put on the breaks and pulled away from her. "Paige wait" He rested his forehead on hers and tried to stabilize his breathing. "I need to u-uh know if y-you uh want this or u-um I mean I want you to know that I w-want this...u- _us_." He contemplated on whether or not he should tell her that he was falling in love with her then he remembered what Cabe said he has to be honest. So he decided to jump the gun "I'm U-uh falling in l-love with you" he muttered and let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

She grabbed either side of his face and looked him in the eyes. She could see that he was vulnerable and her eyes softened and with as much adoration she could muster she looked him in the eyes and replied "I'm in love with you too and I want this... _Us_." And kissed him tenderly trying to channel what she felt for him into the kiss.

Walter kissed her back with just as much vigor. He pulled back and gently grabbed one of her hands with both of his and kissed it softly. It was the most innocent kiss she had ever received but it did all sort of wild things to her body.

The car then pulled to a stop and they made their way up to Paige's apartment. When they reached her door Walter stood closely behind her as she unlocked it. He was the first to walk in and he stood there looking for the router. Then realization hit him, she couldn't possibly have a probably with her router because he set it up. This was her invitation to spend the night. Walter felt himself swell with confidence and as soon as she closed the front door.

 _ **BANG!**_

The loud sound was made by Walter crashing Paige against the front door. Walter kissed her fiercely with every emotion in his body. After the initial shock she wrapped herself around him running her hands through his hair...on his chest... his back... Anywhere she had access too. She slid off his jacket as he reached for the zipper on the back of her dress. When he located it he slowly pulled it down and pulled the straps off her shoulders and let the dress pool to the floor leaving her in just her underwear and heels. He bent his knees and pulled behind her knees intending to carry her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she tried to undo the buttons on his shirt but found it difficult to concentrate Paige ripped open his shirt making the buttons pop off and scatter onto the floor. She muttered a "sorry, _I really need you_ right now" between kisses and Walter growled in the back of his throat and pushed his hips into hers eliciting a load moan from her.

She tried to say "bedroom" as he kissed her neck but couldn't say coherent words. Walter got the idea and maneuvered his way to her room bumping into a few walls they laughed together. On the way their Paige had manage to lose her bra and Walter kicked off his shoes before setting Paige down on the bed. After their laughter faded away he gave her a serious look. He leaned down with his hands resting on either side of her and kissed her softly and said "thank you for being the perfect date" then pushed her back so her back was resting against the bed and began kissing down her body. "How could I ever repay you?" he added seductively in between kissed and looked up at her.

"Oh I can think of a few ways" she replied breathlessly with a smirk on her face as she reveled in the feeling of Walter kissing down her body. With that he removed her panties and heels and stepped back to remove the rest of his remaining clothing.

Then he kissed her with all the passion he could muster. She pulled him down onto the bed and flipped them over so she was on top and had full control.

Walter thought back to the events of the nights. He was very much in love with Paige and as far as he was concerned this was definitely a night to remember.

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is actually the longest chapter I've ever written lol. Sorry it took so long again. I plan on including Nolan Elia somewhere in future chapters. Anyways let me know what you think! :)**


	7. Back to Work or Not?

**Hey readers it's been awhile since I updated! I've been working on this chapter for the past few days and it includes some Ralph and Walter scenes and some Waige smut :) Anyways hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning: This chapter is rated M**

Walter stood there and he had a split second to make his decision. It was dark and they released a smoke bomb somebody ambushed them as they were working on a case. As he ducked for cover he saw a gunman's laser aiming at Paige's back coming from the second floor of the warehouse. If he yelled out her name it would alarm the gunman and he would pull the trigger. But since the gunman had no idea of his location he could sprint now and he would have a chance to move her out of the gunman's path. Although there was a 85% chance he would be the one to get hit. He didn't have time to contemplate this was Paige and he vowed he would never let her be in harms way so he ran.

Paige was oblivious to the laser on her back as she was in the middle of cross fires. She was trying to find cover as Cabe and other homeland agents were shooting at the enemies. She turned and she saw Walter running full force at her.

"Oomph" Slipped from Paige's lips as Walter tackled her and she landed full force towards the floor as Walter covered her with his body as if shielding her. "STAY DOWN" he yelled over the gun fire.

The bullet just missed both of them skimming Walter's jacket. Walter didn't have to cover her for long as Cabe took out the shooter and the other agents were able to take out the rest. They were in the clear.

Walter could hardly control his breathing. He had run for his life to save Paige because if she was gone he didn't know what he would do. Yup he was never taking jobs from sketchy private companies no matter how high the pay was. Scorpion had an influx of jobs after he and Paige attended Richard's gala maybe because of his new EQ development or because of Paige that they now had more clients. Either way he wouldn't be able to do anything without her.

After he was able to catch his breathe he said "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Paige hardly being able to catch her breathe herself just nodded her head no. She stayed completely still as if embracing that they both made it through alive. Walter thought his weight became too much on top of her but when he moved to get up she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him back down. "Thank you" she whispered as they embraced each other.

The car ride home was silent. They were all in Cabe's SUV with another agent in the passenger seat Toby and Happy in the second row and Walter and Paige all the way in the back. Walter sat there quietly thinking until Paige pulled him out of his thoughts "Walter, are you alright?" Walter turned towards her and reached for her hand and softly kissed the back of it and exhaled a sigh.

"Yeah just a little shaken up that's all" Paige was shocked he was never shaken up by the intensity of the case. He sensed that she was worried so he continued "There's nothing to worry about I'm fine" and smiled to reassure her. She lifted her eyebrows and gave him a look that said she didn't believe him. "We'll talk about it later."

After they had gotten together they made it a habit to communicate with each other and in all honesty this case had stressed him out immensely because of the thought that Paige could have easily been shot.

She smiled and nodded "I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to relaxing in your arms" and gave him a peck on the corner of his mouth leaving a smile on his face.

When they got to the garage they were greeted by a joyful Sly and Ralph "Mom! Walter! You both are ok!" As he ran to hug his mom and his mentor.

"Yeah we're ok honey, Walter and I are feeling a lot better now that we're with you." Paige said as she looked towards Walter and he smiled and nodded in agreement.

Paige sighed as she realized that they had a ton of paper work to fill out and made her way to her desk. Before she sat down she glanced towards Walter and Ralph they were still in the same spot. She was shocked to say the least when Walter bent down on one knee and pulled Ralph into a tight hug and Ralph hugged him back just as tightly. Paige nearly teared at the sight. Something told her that this case had really impacted Walter because he was acting strange.

After they separated Walter made his way to his desk and Ralph ran up to the loft. Toby and Happy both announced that they were heading home finishing the paper work there. Cabe had left to go to the homeland headquarters. Sly walked over to Paige's desk and said "Paige, I know you have a lot of work. I don't mind taking Ralph tonight." Paige looked towards Walter's desk and saw that he looked more stressed than usual and said "Thanks Sly, I would appreciate that. Let me go get Ralph" Sly smiled "No problem, I'm just going to pack my stuff."

Ten minutes later Ralph was running down the stairs with his backpack excited to have a sleep over with Sly. After Ralph had said his goodbyes Paige drove them to Sly's apartment.

When Paige got back she glanced Walter's way and saw his head in his hands and quickly walked over. "Walter, come on you've done enough work today" She pushed as she leaned her left hand on the desk and her right hand through his curls. He looked up with question in his eyes "Go upstairs and rest, I'll finish up the paperwork." She said and was happy when he stood up giving into her request. "Ok, let me go and take a shower and change out of these clothes then I promise I'll put away work for tonight." He said and she was pleased with his answer but when he saw she was about to sit down at his desk he lightly grabbed her hand and said "That can wait, right now I just want to be with you." Paige heart warmed at his words and she smiled and willingly let him lead her up to the loft.

Walter had just finished putting his grey sweats and t-shirt on and he could hear Paige on the other side of the door walking around. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He heard Paige shout.

"I don't mind. " shouted through the door.

Paige was tidying up the room as Walter came out of the bathroom. "Hey do you mind if I wash up a little?"

"Sure, let me grab you some clothes so you can get comfortable." Walter said back and walked towards his closet to retrieve some clothes, handing her an old tshirt and sweats. She thanked him and walked into the bathroom.

After Walter heard the shower shut off he asked "What movie do you want to watch?"

"You choose." Paige returned loud enough so that he could hear her. She decided to forego the sweat pants and just wear her underwear which she thought was modest, just regular black cotton panties with lace trimmings.

Walter wandered back towards his bed and turned on the TV searching for something to watch until he came across the news which was currently talking about his case "A group of government contractors were caught in the crossfires of a deadly drug war, thankfully nooone was hurt." Yeah thank the lord that he didnt believe in that everyone came out safe. Walter heard the bathroom door open and Paige walked out oblivious to her own allure. He hardly had a mind to listen to what the reporter was saying when realized what she was wearing. It wasn't lingerie or anything so it shouldn't have surprised him. She was wearing his tshirt that reached her upper thighs enough to see that she was only wearing her underwear. It was innocent enough and he knew she had sexier underwear but something attracted him. His eyes were currently glued to her legs. It was only a pair of black panties with lace trimming, and that was it. He couldn't stop his eyes from travelling up and down her lusciously long legs, and thankfully for him, Paige's back was still turned away checking her phone on the cabinet from him so she wasn't witnessing him behaving like an absolute, drooling idiot. She had never worn anything that tiny around him before in the house, usually she had a pair of sleep shorts that she wore with the tops so he was more than a little shocked at her valiant display of skin.

"Is that about the case? Turn it up" Paige said pulling Walter out of his thoughts. Thankfully he was able to regain his control and he turned up the volume for her to hear. "6 of the cartel men are injured and have been sentenced to up to 5 years in jail. No government employers were harmed in the shootout. This is LAnews back to you Pat."

"Well so much for credit" Paige said referring to the lack of the reporters mentioning Scorpion. She turned back towards Walter and she could see that he was conflicted.

Walter thoughts on the case had returned and now that he and Paige were alone he could talk about it. Paige looked at him trying to read him giving up she asked "What is it Walter?" Grabbing the remote control from the side table to lower down the TV

Walter was quiet for a second and she placed her hand on his knee to silently telling him to take all the time he needs. "I um... I don't think we should take these dangerous jobs anymore..."

Paige nodded her head in agreement "Well it was supposed to be an easy job, we were just hit with a surprise, like most cases."

Walter sighed that's exactly what he feared. "I don't know that's what scares me the most, from the cases we went over there have been far worse situations but I don't know... what it is about this case."

"Walter don't be so hard on yourself, this is your first intense case since you've returned to work." Paige said reassuringly

"Maybe... i j-just feel like I'm constantly putting you in harms way." Walter said and looked down at his hands unable to look at her.

Paige softened at hiss confession "Walter, look at me. We're a team. I chose to work for Scorpion you are not to blame when something goes awry."

Walter nodded, knowing she was right "It's just, you could've been shot today and that would have been it... and I d-don't know what I would do if... it's just I don't want to miss a moment with you and Ralph"

Cutting him off Paige said, "Walter stop, it didnt happen ok so stop blaming yourself. Me and Ralph aren't going anywhere. By the way what did you say to him earlier?"

Walter smiled and nodded, "That I'm gonna stop taking so many cases, I want to spend more time with you and him. I hugged him because I want him to know that I care a lot about him" Paige smiled at his words and pulled him in for a kiss. After breaking away she lightened the mood by asking "So what movie did you pick?"

"World War Z, ok?" Paige smiled and joked "I could go for a little Brad Pitt" Walter laughed as she got up and looked for the DVD and put it into the player.

They had done this often watch movies normally Ralph included. These were the moments Walter felt most contempt. Spending time with the people he loves he smiled to himself. But seeing Paige dressed in those barely there panties definitely had his mind wandering elsewhere. He shook his head at himself again, finding that his brain had started to head down that path once more and he cleared his throat. Walter situated himself against the headboard of his bed.

Walter noticed that Paige grabbed her arm and hissed as she reached up for the DVD and instantly grew worried about her, wondering why it was hurting her. "Are you okay, love?" He asked.

Paige taking a deep breath as she lowered her arm back down, finally feeling the pain leave her body. "I'm fine." She returned as she turned around to face Walter. She was starting to feel the pain on her arm and shoulder from when Walter had tackled her, but she didn't want to worry him.

"Well you didn't sound like you were fine, what's up with your arm?" Walter questioned

"It's nothing; it's just a bit sore that's all." Paige replied nonchalantly as she walked over to where Walter was seated on the bed.

Walter raised his eyebrow at her and grabbed onto her waist as she tried to walk past him, stopping her from moving any further as he spread his legs "Sit." He commanded and put some added pressure on her waist, silently telling her that he wanted her to sit down on the bed in front of him.

"Walter, I'm fine honestly." Paige responded as she tried to continue to move past him but Walter only increased his grip on her waist.

"I'm sure you are fine, but either way, I want you to sit here." Walter said and then smiled in satisfaction when Paige relented and sunk to the bed in between his legs. He watched the TV screen come to life as Paige pressed the play button on the remote and World War Z started playing on the TV. He smiled as she leaned back against him then he realized she was probably hurting from when he tackled her. "Where does it hurt?" He asked.

"The top of my arm and my shoulder." Paige responded relenting from hiding the fact that she had been in pain from him as she settled back against him.

Walter carefully moved her hair out of the way, placing it gently over one of her shoulders and began to massage the tops of her shoulders over his tshirt. "Here?" He asked as he worked his fingers into her skin.

"Uh huh." Paige returned as she closed her eyes and stretched her legs out in front of her. God he was good at this. She could feel him working his magic on her overworked muscles and it felt nothing short of amazing. She placed her hands down on his legs and slightly squeezed.

Walter continued to move his fingers over the top of her back, using his thumbs and fingers to gently rub into her body, alternating in where he was working her muscles. He ran his hand down her arm slightly, relishing in the feel of her smooth skin underneath his fingertips instead of the cotton of her top, before moving them back up to her shoulders and to the top of her covered back. "Does that feel okay?" He asked, wondering whether he was using too much or too little pressure on her body.

"Yeah it's fine. You're actually really good at this." Paige returned lazily as she felt him move his hands down to her bottom of her shoulder blades and felt the pressure of his hands increase slightly. Her muscles felt a thousand times better, in fact they didn't really ache anymore at all, not that she was going to tell him that, not when she didn't want him to stop what he was doing. She felt completely and utterly relaxed.

Walter leaned forward as he moved his hands a little bit lower, before dragging his fingers right up the middle of her spine, smirking to himself. He ran his eyes over her body as her back arched in an incredibly sexy way and his fingers continued their trail up towards her neck while his mouth finally reached her neck and stamped a soft kiss.

Paige shivered involuntarily as his warm breath fanned over her neck, feeling the fire rush through her body. She bit down on her lip and tried to concentrate on the TV but it was absolutely useless, all she could concentrate on were the sensations building up inside of her, feelings coming solely from Walter's touch. She felt his fingers spread out to her shoulders and he pressed into her skin forcefully, causing a quiet moan to escape from her lips before his hands trailed back down her spine.

Walter was settled, his back against the head board and stretched his long legs out in front of him. Paige was still sitting with her back leaning slightly forward so that she wasn't resting on him completely and he leaned forward until his mouth was at her ear. "Are your shoulders feeling better Paige?" He whispered. He trailed both of his hands up her arms slowly, hearing Paige gasp as his fingers moved up to her shoulder, before she nodded her head at him. He continued to move his arms up over her shoulder and then began to move them down the sides of her body. "Good." He whispered as his hands continued to trail down over the gentle curve of her breast and into the slight dip of her waist before moving his hands down over the swell of her hip. He felt Paige shudder underneath his fingertips and he increased his grip on her hips before pulling her flush against his chest, closing any distance that had existed before between them. He didn't know why but he wanted her closer to him.

Paige leaned back against his bare chest and tried desperately hard to concentrate on the movie but all she could feel was Walter's heart beating against her back. She sighed lightly and tried to focus on the TV, but Walter chose that moment to begin tracing idle circles on the top of her left thigh with his hand. She was sure it was an innocent gesture, she was sure that he didn't mean anything by it because his breathing and his heart rate remained at a steady pace, and she could tell that he was completely into the movie given all of these facts and even calling the guy who gave the mother nature speech and idiot. He wasn't concentrating on what he was doing to her but she couldn't help the fact that his touch caused her skin to heat up. She had no hope in hell of watching the movie now, not when all she was concentrating on was his movements.

Walter had been tracing circles on the top of Paige's left thigh for seven minutes and twenty four seconds. He knew this because he had been counting every second that had passed as a way of keeping himself in check. He knew that the minute he lost count,he wouldn't be able to stop himself or control any of his actions. And besides that fact, he was also enjoying the feel of Paige squirming slightly against him too much for him to break his concentration.

Paige smirked when she felt Walter's hand begin to slide slightly along her thigh, towards where she desperately wanted him to touch her. She watched his hand from the corner of her eye as she held her breath, his fingers inched closer and closer, the anticipation was almost becoming too much for her to take and she hand to dig her hands into the bed sheets to stop them from reaching out to grab a hold of his hands and get them to her desired destination sooner than he had evidently anticipated arriving.

Her skin was just perfect. Honestly, he'd never felt anything more sensational than the feel of his fingertips dancing across her skin in all his life, it didn't matter where he was touching her, leg, stomach, arm, back, it all felt good. He trailed his hand further up her leg, and if Paige was affected by his actions then she was doing a good job of hiding it, he couldn't even hear her breathing, let alone hear any sharpness of breath coming from her.

He raised an eyebrow as his eyes focused on the screen, even though he wasn't watching the movie at all. Walter decided he wanted to tease her and get her hot. She would be withering and begging him to tough her with his fingers by the time he had finished with her, he was going to make sure of it, and this time, he wanted her to tell him what she wanted before anything.

Paige had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from moaning as his fingers moved closer and closer to the lace of the panties she was currently wearing. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before quickly snapping them open when she felt Walter's hand begin to move in the wrong direction. What the hell did he think he was doing? His hand should be moving closer to the lace, not further away. She scowled at the TV and tried her best to breathe at a normal pace, hoping that Walter wasn't able to tell how frustrated he was.

Walter licked his lips and smirked to himself as he moved his hand back towards her knee, beginning to draw more idle circles on her thigh, noticing the slight depth to her breathing, indicating that he was making some kind of progress with her, which of course pleased him no end. He then moved his hands back towards her panties, trailing his fingertips ever so lightly over her skin, this time dipping to the inside of her thigh slightly, moving ever closer to his eventual intended target.

Walter drawing circles on her thigh and dragging his fingers up and down her leg could possibly be an innocent gesture, but moving his fingers to the inside of her thigh and then almost to the tip of the lace. He was teasing her. She was sure of that and now she was now onto him, and if he wanted to do this, then that was fine with her. She wasn't going to budge. She was going to settle back and watch the movie and completely ignore his hand and what it was doing to her body.

Walter felt Paige adjust herself against his chest and he stilled the movement of his hand for a second, wondering whether she was going to make a move, but all she did was settle down and continue to breathe steadily. And from what he could gather from his position behind her, she was concentrating on the TV and not his hand. So he brought his free hand up to her hip and rubbed circles into her skin over the cotton of his tshirt. He then began to move his hand up her thigh, still moving on the inside of it, until he touched the lace of her panties with his index finger, and when he heard Paige gasp quietly to herself, he couldn't help the smirk that spread right across his face.

She tried to cover up her gasp but even without looking at Walter she knew that he had heard her and she also knew that he had that smirk of his on his face. She bit down on her lip, knowing that she needed to do something, she could feel how wet she was and she was desperate for Walter's touch especially after their hectic day.

Walter ran his index finger along the lace of her panties for a few seconds before moving his hand back down her thigh once again. He had just reached the middle of her thigh when he felt her hand move from its position beside her body, and it landed on his covered knee. He halted his actions, wondering why she was touching his knee like that, then he felt her nails begin to fan out right over the top of his knee and he practically had to dig his leg into the floor to stop himself from jerking up at the sensation her nails were producing.

Paige grinned to herself in satisfaction, she had felt Walter flinch against her and his hand had stopped moving along her thigh. She didn't move her eyes from the TV screen and continued to rake her nails over his knee as his own hand continued its trail back to the lace, before retreating towards her knee again. She wondered how long she was going to be able to keep this up, she was desperate for Walter, she wasn't scared to admit that to herself, she wanted his fingers on her and all this teasing was doing absolutely nothing to satisfy what she felt for him building deep inside of her.

God he wanted her right now. He was getting harder and harder by the second, the raking of her nails on his knee was sending these sparks of electricity through his entire body and all he could think was more. Walter wanted more from her, he desperately needed her to tell him what she wanted.

Paige could feel his hardness pressing into her back and she almost moaned at the feel of it, but managed to catch it just before it had the chance to escape from her mouth. Was it weird to be craving him as much as she was? His fingers came back towards the lace edge of her panties and he used his index finger to run along it, just like he had on his previous round, she felt his middle finger graze right up the center of her panties. It was barely a brush which she wasn't sure if she should have felt. But damn, she had felt it and it had taken every single inch of her willpower to stop herself from bucking her hips into his hand at that precise second.

Shit. She so wet. Walter had felt just how damp her panties were even though he had barely touched knew that he would be unable to resist feeling her properly this time. He reached her panties and this time pressed with a bit of pressure into the material and dragged his finger lightly up her slit until his middle finger brushed softly over her clit.

Paige couldn't take a second more of this, she felt like she was going to explode, she needed him that much, she was sure that she was going to explode at any given second. But she didn't want to give into his smugness. How he thought this was fair, how he thought that he could tease her like this and not give her what he knows she wants was just torture. So as his hands moved back up her thighs and moved to the top rather than the side, she decided that she'd had enough and so she lifted her feet a little closer to her body and snapped her thighs together, so that his access to her was completely denied.

She was cutting him off. He raised an eyebrow at the TV and almost chuckled. Did she honestly think that placing her thighs together was going to stop him. He trailed his hand that had been resting on her hip down over her hip bone and began to trail along her thigh towards her knees. Once his right hand had met his left, he pried her knees open. He then lifted his legs and placed them inside her now open ones and hooked her legs in place, dragging them wider, opening her up to him, not giving her the option to close her legs even if she wanted to.

"That's better." He whispered in her ear as he resumed the trail up her thigh, only this time, when he reached the lace edge of her panties, he slipped his index finger underneath it.

God. His fingers were right there, right where she wanted them to be but he was doing absolutely nothing about it. Then he whispered hotly in hear ear "Tell me, Paige?"

She took a deep, shaky breath and moved her hand from where it had been resting on his knee and trailed it down his leg, before moving it onto her thigh. She then found his wrist and placed her hand on top of his, then pushed her now soaking wet panties to the side out of the way. She pressed his middle finger into her slit, and then dragged it upwards, gathering her slick wetness as she went, before trailing his finger around her clit. She then moved her hand back down and then pushed both of their fingers inside of her, and as she pulled their fingers out, she let go of his wrist. "That is what I want." She said breathily, hoping that she had done enough to get him started.

Im done for. Walter thought to himself. That was the last thing he expected Paige to do. She had just kind of, sort of, masturbated in front of him or with him in fact. Not that he was an experienced sexual partner but he had never experienced something as erotic as that, feeling her guide his hand like that, in such a bold move. He quickly realized that his fingers were itching to be back inside of her, and she had pushed her hips up and was whimpering slightly, waiting for him to do something.

Paige finally felt him press one of his fingers inside of her and she lowered herself back on the bed from her levitating position, a feeling of complete satisfaction rushing over her as the desire and longing she had been holding for him ever since they got back from the mission was finally met. "Oh God." She panted as she pressed her head against his chest, arching her back forwards as she pressed her hands into his thighs, wanting him to go deeper inside of her.

Walter slid his finger back out of her completely and circled her entrance once, before he entered her again, this time adding another finger. He leaned his head down so that his mouth was at her neck, feeling her begin to rock her hips against him, brushing his hardness as she did so in the most tantalizing way. He groaned into her neck as he twisted his fingers inside of her. "Jesus Paige, you are so tight." He moaned as he bit down on her neck.

Paige felt him move his fingers in and out of her at a slow pace, his fingers curling inside of her as he dragged them out of her body and she would raise her hips each time he entered her, feeling his hardness rub against her from behind. She felt his mouth connect with her neck again, this time leaving slow, soft kisses as he ran his tongue lazily against her skin, causing the sensations to build up quickly from deep inside of her. She loved the feel of him behind her like this; it was something new, something different. She raised one of her arms from his thigh and latched onto his neck pressing his mouth more firmly onto her neck.

Walter moved his mouth more forcefully over her skin as he felt her fingertips dig into the back of his neck. He felt Paige lower her head and then she gasped sharply, and he realized that she must be watching what he was doing to her. He groaned against her neck at this realization. "Do you like that Walter, do you like watching me come apart in front of you?" She asked in a high pitch voice as his mouth continued to move over her neck.

"Paige." Walter replied as he watched his fingers disappear inside her body. As his fingers withdrew from her she grazed his hardness again and breathed in sharply, knowing exactly how she wanted him tonight. "Walter?" She asked as he thrust his fingers more forcefully inside of her, causing a low groan to escape from her mouth.

"Hmmmm?" Walter responded as he bit down lightly on her neck, twisting his fingers inside of her, having to stifle the moan against her neck as she brushed him again with the bottom of her back.

He was thrusting his fingers into her body at a much faster pace than before and Paige was panting like she had just run a hundred miles or something. She increased her vice like grip on his neck and his thigh, needing to hold onto something because she was sure that she was going to explode at any given second. "I want… oh fuck… I want to try something new" She breathed as she lifted and sunk her hips in time with the pace set by his fucking phenomenal fingers.

Walter kept the pace of his fingers going as she talked to him. He moved his mouth along her neck, nipping and biting his way across it until he reached her pulse point, which was beating furiously and he licked his tongue around it. "What's that?" He mumbled against her skin.

Paige licked her lips as she continued to rock along with him, so caught up in the feel of him inside her, behind her, on her neck. "I want you to take me from behind." She said before she even had a chance to realize what words had just left her mouth.

Walter felt the growl building from deep inside of him at hearing those words come from her lips, wanting nothing more than to give her exactly what she wanted. He withdrew his fingers from her and heard Paige whimper at the loss of contact.

Paige couldn't believe how needy she was, whimpering like that at the loss of his fingers. She felt Walter's hand snake across her waist and in one fluid motion, she found that he had lifted her up and had placed her on her hands and knees in front of him.

Seeing Paige on all fours like she was, ready for him to take her, set off some kind of primal desire deep inside of Him. He lowered his sweats and kicked them off his body quickly, pleased that he hadn't bothered with boxers when he had got dressed after his shower earlier. His hands wanted to be on her body touching her again, they were drawn to her skin by some unexplainable force. He ran his hands from the back of her knees up the back of her thighs until he reached her butt and then ran his hands over it until he reached the lace edge of her panties. He pushed his tshirt up a little and then he ran his fingers along her back until he came to her hips, where he hooked his fingers inside her panties, ready to slip them off her body. "Are you sure this is what you want to do tonight?" He asked, because there ways he could have her that he would happily participate in with her tonight.

"Yes, I want to do this tonight." She responded and then felt Walter lean down to place a kiss just above the waistband of her panties before she felt him begin to slide her cotton panties down her legs. One by one, she lifted her knees off the ground, allowing him to take them off her body completely.

"Spread your legs." Walter commanded and watched as Paige spread her legs slightly until he was met with the most glorious view ever. He felt himself get even harder as he gripped onto it with his right hand, pumping his fist up and down it a few times before halting his actions, not wanting to come before he'd even got inside of her. "Wider." He demanded in a strained voice, before he moved in between her legs, finally satisfied with her stance.

Paige felt him glide his head up and down her slit a couple of times, and she groaned when she felt him pass outside of her entrance, having to dig her fingers into the sheets to stop herself from pressing back onto him. The anticipation of being in this position, on her hands and knees for Walter caused an explosion of feelings to bubble away inside of her. She was nervous, but in a good way, she'd heard countless times this was a favorable position for both parties."Please, Walter." She moaned as she felt the tip of his head pass over her entrance again.

Walter was trying to buy himself a little bit more time, he was trying to compose himself because if he just plunged into her he knew that he wasn't going to last more than thirty seconds. But then he heard her pleading with him and he knew that he had stalled for long enough. He hadn't been meaning to tease her again and knew it wasn't fair for him to continue what he was doing to her.

Paige felt his tip move down towards her entrance again only this time, thankfully he didn't move back up and instead he pressed himself into her incredibly slowly, stretching and filling her body. She sucked in a sharp breath as he slid inside of her, the sensation overtaking all of her senses. She gripped onto the sheets forcefully with her fingers as she felt his hands push up the tshirt she was wearing even more and then felt him move his hands to her hips. He then pulled out of her just as slowly as he had entered her. "Oooooh Walter...that feels good." She moaned just as he slid back inside of her.

He watched, completely transfixed as he moved inside of her body again and groaned sharply as he dug his fingers into the sides of her hips. Seeing his manhood move in and out of her body like that was pure torture and would do absolutely nothing to help him last as long as possible, so he clenched his eyes shut and breathed in deeply, trying to control himself. He increased his momentum, thrusting in and out of her at a slightly faster pace and was rewarded with a low groan escaping from Paige's lips as he opened his eyes and watched her bend her head. "Paige." He groaned as he felt Paige push her hips back as he entered her, allowing him to go that little bit deeper inside of her.

She felt his fingers help her push her hips against him, feeling him hit places she hadn't even known existed inside of her. Now she knew why people liked this position so much, this had to be the best sex she ever had with Walter.

Walter could see that her arms were shaking slightly from the strain of holding herself upright and he suddenly remembered the fact that her shoulders had been hurting her earlier, and this position wouldn't be doing her arms any good at all. "Is your shoulder okay Paige?" He panted worried as he stopped moving in and out of her, struggling to catch his breath.

"Mmmm, don't stop" Paige responded. She could feel her arms shaking but her brain was blocking out any other feeling apart from the pleasure that was coursing through her. She couldn't even begin to comprehend feeling anything besides Walter pounding relentlessly into her at this given moment.

He continued to thrust into her, unable to stop himself, as he reached to the side of his body and grabbed a pillow, placing it underneath her body, not believing that her shoulder was okay despite what she had told him. He then ran his hand along her stomach, making sure that he had a good enough grip on her, and then he lifted her off the floor as he leaned all of his weight on his free arm, pressing his chest into the back of her before lowering them both to the bed with her laying on her stomach, the pillow he had placed underneath her propping her hips up at just the right angle. Her legs were spread out and his were in between hers, his arms resting beside her body, supporting all of his weight as he pushed on the bed. He rested up slightly on his knees, giving himself just the right amount of leverage to move in and out of her.

How Paige had managed to land up on her stomach she had no idea, that had been impressive enough, but what she was most impressed with was the fact that in the midst of all that reshuffling, he hadn't left her body. As soon as she was lying on the pillow, she felt him begin to thrust into her again and she couldn't help but moan into the pillow she was still clutching. She felt him lean his head down and he placed three shaky kisses on the top of her back, his warm breath mingling on her already burning hot skin.

Walter lifted his head from her back and leaned up with both of his hands placed at her sides as he thrust into her repeatedly. He felt her begin to clench her inner muscles around him, adding to the tightness he already felt at being buried so deep inside of her. "God Paige." He moaned as he lowered himself a little, resting on his forearms and elbows, allowing him to get closer to her skin as he showered her back with feather light kisses.

"Walter." Paige moaned as she lifted her hips slightly from their position on the pillow and continued to clench her inner muscles around him. She could feel her toes beginning to curl and the sensations whirled around inside of her as she felt her entire body clench as the waves of pressure pulsed inside her, the force of her orgasm overwhelming her, her body shaking and shuddering with the strength of the feelings that were running through her entire frame, never having come so hard in all her life. "Walter" She yelled as she dug her face into the pillow before realizing that she desperately needed to get some oxygen into her lungs and so she shifted her head to the side, gasping for air as she felt Walter continue to move inside of her, unrelenting in his pace.

Walter lowered his head to her back and rested his forehead against the top of her back as he thrust into her once more before stopping his actions as he came inside of her. His breathing was harsh and labored and he could feel the dampness of Paige's skin against his wet forehead. He took a deep breath as he tried desperately to regain some semblance of normality to the pace of his breathing and his heart, before placing a lingering kiss on Paige's spine as he lifted himself off her giving her just enough room for her to face him.

Paige couldn't move, let alone open her mouth to speak. That had been amazing. She was still in absolute shock that she had engaged in something that felt as good as that had. She felt like the insides of her body were still shuddering with the force of her orgasm it had been that strong. She was trying to calm her breathing down and that action alone seemed to be taking every single inch of her concentration. So she pulled him back down and kissed kissed him passionately.

Walter kissed her back with just as much vigor. He like this position but he didn't get to kiss her as much as he would have liked to. So he stayed in that position and kissed her until he needed air to breathe.

He rested his forehead against her and sigh. "I love you so much Paige"

Paige smiled and gave him a soft kiss "I love you too, Walter."

Walter sat up and positioned them comfortably on the bed "Paiggeeeeeee, you made me miss the movie" he jokingly whined.

Paige giggled and rested her head on her chest. "Maybe we could watch it with Ralph tomorrow when he gets back and have dinner."

"I'd love that." Walter replied and pulled her closer as he turned off the TV.

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter good or bad and if you have any suggestions! Happy SuperBowl Sunday! :)**


End file.
